


The Meaning of Death

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dont worry no one actually dies, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Matt Holt/Shiro, Established Relationship, Every relationship is important, Hunter Keith (Voltron), Hunter Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, References to the Arcana, The cards not the game, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Well in the time of the story atleast, Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Keith is a vampire hunter. That's his job, his destiny. He wants to bring every single vampire down.Then, Keith meets his boyfriend, Lance, in the woods, mouth buried in a deer's neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sense its Halloween season, I decided I might as well write a vampire fic!

_"Would you still love me even if I turned out to be what you hated most?"_  
  
Lance's words echo in Keith's mind over and over and over. Keith had laughed and told Lance that of course he would, nothing could stop him. Keith had promised Lance he would still love him even if he became what Keith hated most.  
  
Keith just never thought it would ever happen.  
  
But here he was. Lance hadn't spotted Keith yet. Keith was far away with night vision binoculars that specially made by the Holts, looking at Lance. Looking at Lance hunched over a deer, mouth burrowed in it's neck. Lance was drinking the creatures blood. Keith went cold.  
  
Keith was a vampire hunter. His mom and Dad had been hunters too, but his mom had left when Keith was just a baby, and his Dad had been killed by a vampire when Keith was only 10. Dad had been trying to protect Keith. Keith managed to get away, his Dad did not.  
  
Vampires where monsters. They held no compassion for any creature, and cared for no one but themselves. They only cared for power and blood, willing to kill anything or anyone to get such. They had to be stopped, and Keith was willing to do the job. No matter what it took, Keith promised, for his Dad, he would not leave a single vampire left on Earth, or die trying.  
  
Lance was making that difficult.  
  
"We should go talk to him." Shiro said besides Keith, starting to move forward.  
  
Shiro was Keith's mentor, and like an older brother to him. Shiro was a great hunter. Shiro was patient, and good with people. Shiro was willing to talk to vampires, make them trust him, and get his way into the inside. They where easier to kill that way. Keith's envious of Shiro. There was no way he could ever do that, he'd be too overwhelmed by anger towards the monsters to even pretend to get along with him.  
  
It was stupid, really, for Shiro to think Keith could just go up to that vampire just to "talk." In any other circumstances, Keith couldn't do it, even if Shiro has been training him towards such.  
  
But maybe the story would be different this time. It's Lance. Keith wouldn't ever kill Lance. He would kill a vampire, but he wouldn't kill Lance. The only question is, who is Lance more of?  
  
Keith nodded besides Shiro, clicking a button on the sides of his binoculars to make them turn back into goggles. He pulled the hood of the cloak over him, and pulled up his black bandanna. Shiro gave him a look, as Keith usually didn't try too hard to hide his identity, but didn't say anything.  
  
Shiro walked towards Lance. He walked with confidence, not rushing towards the vampire in order to give him warning, but not inching forward out of fear. "We have to treat them like equals," Shiro had said once. That also meant the hunters had to act like they where equals. That they weren't below the vampires just because they didn't have the same power.  
  
Keith walked right behind Shiro, trying and failing to match his confidence. Keith was walking at the same pace, sure, not too fast but not too slow. But where Shiro was smooth and fluid, Keith was stiff and choppy. Keith was like a wounded animal, ready to fight or flight at any given moment.  
  
Lance noticed they where there. The vampire turned away from his meal, hissing at the hunters, blood dripping from his teeth.  
  
"We're not here to hurt you," Shiro said, lifting his hands up. How Shiro could fake the sincerity in his voice Keith would never know. "We just want to talk to you, if you're willing," Shiro finished, waiting for the vampire to respond.  
  
Keith used to wonder why Shiro would always tack that onto the end. The "only if you want to" shit. But it seemed to work, it seemed to make the vampire feel safe.  
  
The vampire looked between the two hunters. He stared at Keith for a moment, and Keith wondered for a second if Lance recognized him.  
  
Lance stood up from the deer, taking a napkin out of his back pocket to wipe his mouth. He looked up at Keith and Shiro, the red now faded into Lance's royal blue eyes Keith remembered so well.  
  
Lance crossed his arms, and looked at Shiro,"What do you two hunters want?"  
  
Lance didn't seem to recognize them, thank god. Keith doesn't know what he'd do if he did. He can just act like this is just another mission, that Lance is just another vampire that he's eventually going to kill. But at the same time, Keith can't. He can't ignore who this man in front of him is, what this vampire means to him. Keith doesn't know what he's going to do when he eventually has to kill Lance. He's a vampire, Keith's suppose to kill him. But Keith, he'd- he'd just freeze up, completely wanting to kill the vampire, but unable to kill Lance, and he'd freeze up and get himself killed. Keith doesn't think about it anymore.  
  
Pilotely, very very pilotely, Shiro tells Lance,"There's been a few humans murdered in this area, each with vampire bites on there necks."  
  
Lance's eyes go wide. "What." He whispers.  
  
Lance didn't already know about that? That means that he couldn't have been behind the attacks. That or Lance is acting.  
  
Keith- Keith honestly isn't sure. Lance is a terrible liar. You can tell he's faking it, or over-exaggerating, or whatever as soon as you hear him. But acting on the other hand? Lance is amazing at that. He's was a theater kid, back in high school, and he's involved in the local community theater now. Keith has seen him act, and Lance is so amazing, Keith forgets that the man onstage is Lance. He completely becomes his character, completely becomes someone else.  
  
Lance can't be lying, Keith knows he isn't. But he could be acting, he could be pretending to be this other version of Lance, this hardly-a-vampire, couldn't-hurt-a-fly Lance.  
  
Keith wonders if Lance was acting when while he was around him. Keith wonders if Lance was just playing him, pretending to love Keith just so that way he could lure him into a false sense of security, before luring him out into the woods where he'll never come back from. Keith wonders if Lance was just being a predator playing with his play. Keith wonders if Lance is planning on killing him.  
  
Keith goes stiff, and he glares at Lance. He wonders.  
  
A voice whispers in Keith's head, if he was just stalking you, he'd of killed you already. Flirty-vamps, the one's who take advantage of someone, pretending to be into them only to suck the blood out of them later, they don't wait this long. Its the first few dates or so. If the prey takes longer to trust the predator, the vampire moves onto someone else.  
  
If Lance was a flirty-vamp, he'd be starving himself.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" Shiro asks Lance.  
  
Lance shakes his head, his eyes still wide. "No, I had no idea." Lance looks worried.  
  
Keith isn't surprised. Hunters come out after a killing. A killing alerts a hunter that a vampire is in the area, and as their job, they have to take care of it. Lance has to be worried about his own safety, of course he does. For a vampire, even talking to a hunter, even talking to Shiro, you know you're dead.  
  
Keith wonders why they never strike first. Keith wonders why Lance hasn't killed them already. After all, Lance doesn't recognize Keith, and he doesn't know who Shiro is.  
  
Keith was planning on inviting Shiro over soon to meet his boyfriend, but he guesses that wouldn't exactly be a good idea.  
  
"Do you mind telling us if you find out any information?" Shiro asks the vampire.  
  
Ah, of course, that card. The give-me-a-way-to-track-you-card. Keith's seen Shiro use that a couple of times before. Shiro offers the vampire his number, and then the vampire gives theirs back. Now all Shiro has to do is tell their friend Pidge Holt to track it, and the vampire is dead. Or they can find a coven. Its one of the smartest things Shiro ever does.  
  
"Of course!" Lance says,"Anything to help you bring the vampires who are attacking people down."  
  
"You want to bring down your own people?" Keith can't help but say. He's never heard a vampire say this before.  
  
Keith gulps, realizing he spoke. He hopes that Lance doesn't recognize his voice.  
  
"You must be a newbie, huh?" Lance asks him, and Keith really, really, was not expecting that.  
  
"He is," confirms Shiro.  
  
Shiro turns to Keith,"We work with peaceful vampires to help bring down the bad ones. The peaceful vampires help us protect our people, and we provide the peaceful vampires with protection from the bad ones."  
  
Lance hums and nods, agreeing with Shiro.  
  
This- this wasn't what Keith expected. Shiro wasn't trying to lure the vampires into a false sense of security. He wasn't trying to get into their circle and destroy them from the inside out. No, Shiro was trying to get them to trust him. Shiro was letting them know that he wasn't a danger to them.  
  
Just the last few vampires they've "worked" with, tried to stab them in the back. Keith and Shiro stabbed first.  
  
Keith doesn't know what to say, or do, or think. Vampires are evil, Keith knows they are, but Shiro is willing to work with some. Shiro, one of the bravest, smartest, and kindest people Keith's knows, is willing to trust a vampire.  
  
And, and Lance. Lance is so funny, and selfless, and he'd do anything to protect his family. Lance is golden hearted. There's not a single evil bone in his body.  
  
And Lance is a vampire.  
  
Keith doesn't know what to think.  
  
"So you're willing to help us?" Shiro prompts Lance again.  
  
Lance nods,"Of course." Lance pauses. His lips set into a line, and his eyebrows pull together just slightly. He looks so determined, so sincere, and Keith knows he's not pretending. "I have love ones in this town. I'd do anything to keep them safe."  
  
_He's talking about me._  
  
Shiro nods, and pulls out his phone for Lance to input his number.  
  
After Shiro and Lance share their numbers (Keith's never shared his number with a vampire so Shiro didn't question when Keith didn't share his with Lance), Keith and Shiro head home.  
  
Keith plops down on the couch, his gear left with Shiro.  
  
Keith sighs, burrowing his head into his hands. "God..." He mutters.  
  
"Tough day at work?"  
  
Keith jumps, surprised to see Lance standing infront of him. He's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair soaking wet.  
  
Lance speaks again,"You okay dude?" And Keith can smell a hint of mint.  
  
Lance got home before Keith did, brushed his teeth, and took a shower apparently. He's trying to hide what he had been doing. If Keith hadn't literally met Lance in the woods, it would've worked.  
  
Keith thinks again about seeing Lance in the woods. He thinks again about seeing Lance hunched over that deer, or the red eyes and the bloody fangs, or how Lance wiped away blood with a napkin.  
  
Keith thinks about what Shiro said. How hunters work with vampires to protect each other. Keith thinks about Lance, and how he's willing to put himself in danger, willing to bring down his own people, other vampires, to protect his loved ones, to protect Keith.  
  
Keith thinks about his Dad.  
  
"Fine." Keith mutters, turning away from Lance,"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Lance sits next to Keith, and rests his hands over Keith's leg. "Stressful?"  
  
Keith resists the urge to flinch.  
  
He looks up at Lance, up at those blue, blue ocean eyes. Keith remembers the red.  
  
"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this on Halloween but unfortunately, I have procrastinated. So, Happy Day of the Dead instead guys! I hope its wonderful for all who celebrate it! 
> 
> Also, this is a gonna be a full fledged book guys. I'm planning to add a new chapter from anywhere to every two weeks to every month. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta reader!

Shiro calls Keith into work the next day. The morning when Keith tries to leave, Lance says it's alright and that hey, his new boss called him into work too. Shiro called in Lance. Keith hates it.    
  
Keith tries his best to get to the Holt's house, which also doubles as their HQ, before Lance does. He succeeds, throwing on his cloak, bandanna, and the cross necklace Allura charmed. The cross necklace is crucial. Not only does the silver metal work as a weapon against vampires, the charm Allura put on it masks Keith's scent. Shiro has one just like it. That necklace is the only reason why Lance hasn't recognized Keith. He plans on keeping it that way.    
  
He ignores Shiro when he asks why he's all dressed up. Keith knows that Shiro isn't satisfied with the non-answer, but thank the lord Shiro doesn't press it. Keith dreads the moment when eventually Shiro asks again.    
  
Someone knocks on the door.    
  
Pidge sends Keith a look, who shrugs in response. Every 'regular' is here: Shiro, Keith, Matt, and Pidge. Neither Pidge nor Matt know who the visitor is, but Shiro and Keith do. Keith still doesn't say anything because he'd rather pretend he doesn't know. He'd rather pretend that Lance, a vampire, his boyfriend, isn't behind that door. Keith would rather pretend that his boyfriend is the person Keith thought he was. Keith would rather pretend Lance isn't a vampire. It's easier.    
  
It may not be the truth, but it's easier.    
  
"Oh, we have a guest." Shiro explains, heading to the door.    
  
Lance was knocking a little bit more furiously now that they hadn't immediately opened the door. Left alone, Lance would pound harder and harder for the next couple of seconds, and then stop and wait. Lance would wait a few seconds and knock again with less vigour. Eventually, he'd stop again, wait, and give a few more knocks, and then leave. Keith can't believe he remembers all of this.    
  
Shiro doesn't make Lance go through the cycle. He opens the door and gestures a hand to Lance. “This is Lance," Shiro tells the others. "Me and-"    
  
Keith glares at Shiro. He'd fucking kill him if he tells Lance who he is.    
  
Shiro pauses, and gives Keith a look that pretty much says  _ what the fuck?  _ However, Shiro goes along with it.    
  
"-Kevin," Shiro names Keith, and Keith's glaring at him again. Seriously, Kevin? Of all names, Kevin?    
  
Keith looks at the Holts. Pidge is holding back a snicker, smirking at Keith. Matt has to cover his laughter up by coughing.    
  
"Are you alright?" Lance asks Matt. Lance has always been so, so caring, so selfless. That's one of the reasons Keith fell in love with him. How can Lance be that compassionate, and at the same time, a vampire? Keith doesn't understand it.    
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Matt assures him, his 'coughing' fit calming down. The ends of Matt's lip twitch.    
  
Shiro rolls his eyes. He speaks, commanding the attention of the room. "As I was saying..."    
  
Everyone looks at Shiro. Keith wonders how Shiro does that, how he's such a good leader. How Shiro can just take center stage so easily. Keith could never do that.    
  
"Me and Kevin met Lance in the woods. He's a vampire,"    
  
Keith flinches. He hates the reminder.    
  
"Awesome! My life long ambition of meeting a vampire is complete!" Matt cheers.    
  
Shiro chuckles. Pidge rolls her eyes and reminds Matt,"You've met a vampire before Matt."    
  
"I know, but still."    
  
Keith doesn't say anything. Keith met his first vampire when he was ten. Not exactly the happiest memory.    
  
"I'm glad I could help," Lance teases, and Keith can't believe it.    
  
Lance he- he acts like he's...  _ proud _ of who he is. Of what he is. It doesn't make any sense to Keith. He can't wrap his head around it. How could someone like Lance be okay with being such a creature, much less proud of it?   
  
Keith is shocked to discover for the second time, he doesn't know Lance as well as he thought he did.    
  
Matt smiles back at Lance. Matt decides to take up introducing himself and the others.    
  
"I'm Matt, and people have always said I'm pretty awesome by the way," Matt grins oh so humbly. Everyone else, minus Lance, rolls their eyes. Lance just grins back.    
  
"This is Pidge, my lil sis," Matt gestures to her. "She's our resident technie."    
  
"I can hack into the government. And your bank account." Pidge says matter of factly. Lance is, from what Keith can tell, unnerved. Keith understands, he was unnerved when he first met Pidge.    
  
"And this wonderfully beautiful god in disguise," Matt gestures to Shiro, "Is taken. Oh, he's also named Shiro."    
  
Shiro blushes a little and waves, "Yeah, um, Matt's my boyfriend. I love him."    
  
Matt goes red and he squeaks out, "You too."    
  
Lance chuckles, to Matt about Shiro he says, "I can see why you like him so much."    
  
Keith crosses his arms. Keith always gets a little huffy when Lance "flirts" with other people, although it's really not  _ flirting _ per-say, just a compliment that could be considered flirting if aided with more. Keith never really gets that jealous though. Keith trusts Lance. Keith trusts Lance with all his heart, a feat almost impossible for Keith to do. Keith knows Lance would never leave him.    
  
Still, Lance's compliment towards Shiro affects Keith so much less than usual, Keith notices it. Keith wonders what this means.    
  
"Oh, and of course, we can't forget," Matt snickers in the back of his throat, hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. "Kevin," Matt gestures to him, a barely controlled grin on his face, mirth shining in Matt's eyes.    
  
Keith glares at him.    
  
"Kevin's emo," Matt tells Lance.    
  
Keith glares even harder, wondering if you can kill someone through telepathy.    
  
Lance looks over to Keith, his deep royal blue ocean eyes sparkling with laughter, a smile so wide it shows off most of his teeth. He looks so joyful here.    
  
"I can see that," Lance laughs. Keith's heart skips a beat. He melts.    
  
Then, Keith's gaze go to Lance's canines. He's reminded of Lance, acting like an animal, hissing at him. His canines had grown long and sharp into fangs, stained red, blood dripping off them. Keith shivers, and tenses.    
  
"So, now that we know everyone, shall we get to work?" Shiro asks-slash-reminds them. Everyone nods in agreement.    
  
Pidge gets up first to walk into their vampire-hunting room that needs an actual name. Matt follows, choosing to show Lance the way there.    
  
Shiro hangs back, stopping Keith.    
  
Keith crosses his arms but waits, waiting for Shiro to talk. Keith figures Shiro's going to ask him again about why he's so dressed up, adding in why Keith doesn't want Lance to know Keith's real name.    
  
Shiro asks exactly that.    
  
Keith pulls his arms tighter around his chest, tucking his head down slightly and pulling in on himself. Shiro waits, as patient and sincere as always. If asked, Keith would say he finds it annoying. But the truth is, often times Keith like how Shiro is willing to wait until he answers. He knows that Shiro wants to listen, that Shiro cares about what Keith has to say, but he's not going to force it out of him. Shiro is gentle. Keith wishes he had a brother like Shiro- no, that he had Shiro, starting a whole lot earlier in his life.    
  
Then maybe Keith's life wouldn't be so messed up.    
  
"I know him." Keith whispers out.    
  
Shiro seems confused. "What?"    
  
"I know Lance." Keith says tighter, a little more annoyed.    
  
Realization dawns on Shiro's face. "You don't want him to recognize you."   
  
Keith is quiet, and he shakes his head. He doesn't. Keith doesn't want Lance to recognize him at all. That would be a disaster. Keith doesn't even know what he'd do. Keith doesn't even know what Lance would do.    
  
Shiro nods, though he still seems worried. He's worried about Keith's well being. Keith is happy to have Shiro in his life, even when he wishes that Shiro would stop being so nosy. It's good and bad in different ways.    
  
Shiro doesn't press anything else and walks to the room that needs an actual name. He waits for Keith, gesturing for him to come on.    
  
Somehow, Keith manages to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith followed Shiro into the room to find Matt, Pidge, and Lance currently looking at stuff on a table, Lance occasionally asking the Holts questions.

 

On the table, there were papers and pictures. The files were "given" to them by the police thanks to Pidge. There were pictures of the victim at the place of death, autopsy reports, and personal information of the victims. The two people who were murdered by vampires where named Amanda Sanchez and Natasha Kerby. Keith didn't know them.

 

When the others notice Shiro and Keith are in the room, Pidge smirks, "Took you long enough, Shiro and Kevin."

 

Seriously, is there any way possible to kill someone with telepathy?

 

Keith sighs, figuring that Kevin is better than his own name.

 

Shiro smiles at the group of three, sitting down next to Matt. Keith sits around the table next to Shiro, making sure he's sitting as far away from Lance as possible.

 

"So, Pidge, what did you manage to find?" Shiro asks. He's the leader of the group, he's the one who plans things, keeps them on track, and keeps them all together. Shiro's literally the one who got them all together in the first place.

 

Shiro started dating Matt and brought him into the business. Matt's little sister is Pidge, and she was brought in for her hacking skills and intelligence. Then, Shiro found Keith.

 

Keith had been new to the area. He had come due to the rumors of vampires in this town, hoping they were real so that he could get rid of the vampires. That was his job, his duty. Keith had found the rumor to be true one night while he was patrolling the forest. A vampire had been attacking a person stupid enough to wander in the forest at night. Using his blade, Keith struck the vampire down. When Keith had turned around he had seen a man, dressed in a dark cloak, with a shock of white hair on his forehead, and what looked like a metal arm. He had just come into the clearing. Keith could tell that the strange man was human.

 

"Who are you?" Keith had growled, knife up. Just because the man was human didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Keith's learned that. It only meant this man would be easier for Keith to deal with. Humans where weaker than vampires.

 

The man holds out his right hand, the metal one, for Keith to shake. Keith takes it and the metal burns just a little bit. It must be silver then. Keith has a slight allergy to silver, he's known about it as long as he can remember.

 

"Takashi Shirogane," The man offers his name with a sincere, disarming smile. "Most people just call me Shiro. I'm a vampire hunter."

 

Keith refuses the urge to snort. With a silver arm that must be easy. Vampires are also "allergic" to silver, but its not really an allergy. If vampires get touched by silver, they burn. Badly. That's one of the reasons Keith likes his knife so much. It's made of silver. It was also used by Keith's mother.

 

It's the only thing Keith has left of her.

 

"Keith Kogane, also a vampire hunter," Keith says, wondering what this guy wants.

 

"You've got real talent," Shiro says, gesturing to the vampire corpse a few feet away from them.

 

"Thanks," Keith says, not quite sure what to say. He really hasn't had many people compliment him before.

 

"But you seem to lack restraint."

 

Keith growls at the comment. He doesn't lack restraint! ...Does he?

 

"It's okay though," Shiro explains, "You seem pretty new, lacking restraint is common among rookie hunters."

 

Keith huffs, crossing his arms. Is it really that obvious that he's new to this whole vampire business?

 

"But what I'm trying to say here is, would you like to join me? You've got a lot of potential, and I'd like to help you out if you're willing."

 

Keith uncrosses his arms. He doesn't do much else but blink at Shiro, doesn't know what else to do. Keith's never had someone who was willing to help him. Never. This is deeply new to Keith, and he doesn't know what to say or how to act around other people.

 

Keith wants to take Shiro's help. He really wants to.

 

But at that moment, he can't bring himself to do it.

 

Later on, Keith meets Shiro again, and yet again he reminds the same thing.

 

Keith ends up taking Shiro's offer, and he's so glad he did.

 

If he hadn't, then he wouldn't have had this, Keith thinks as he looks around the room. He wouldn't have had Shiro or Matt or Pidge. He wouldn't have had a person he thinks of as a brother or two of his closest friends. Keith doesn't think about the situation with Lance. That's not Shiro's fault.

 

"Well," Pidge smirks, gesturing to the table. "I found this."

 

Matt rolls his eyes and reaches over to mess up Pidge's hair, saying, "Well no shit," with a mischievous and proud look on his face. "You always do. What can we make of this information?”

 

Pidge glares at him while she fixes her hair, but ends up smiling back. "Well, what I know so far is that there where two people. One is Amanda Sanchez, a Mexican-American woman in her early 40's. Married with two kids. She's blood type A+ and works part-time as an electrician's helper. The other is Natasha Kerby, a white woman in her early 20's. She's single and a student at a local college. She's blood type 0+ and works part-time at a local fast food restaurant. Kerby doesn't have any family in town."

 

Keith glances over to Lance, who looks rather confused. Shiro and Matt nod.

 

"The only connections between these women are that they're females and work part-time jobs, though both in rather different fields," Matt concluded.

 

"Time of death," Shiro asked. “Oh, and location."

 

"Right," Pidge looked over her notes. "Sanchez's time of death was around 5 AM, a couple of days ago, on the 9th. In the alleyway near 15678 Richard's Street," Pidge picked up the picture of Sanchez and handed it over to Matt. "Kerby's time of death was a little after 12 AM on the 10th right outside Sal's Diner, where she worked." Pidge handed Kerby's picture over.

 

"It doesn't really make sense," Shiro muttered, waiting for the picture. "I've never heard of a vampire attacking in the same 24 hours. In the morning and then at midnight."

 

Keith nodded, agreeing with Shiro. It was weird. A vampire never did two attacks that close together. A vampire could only drink so much after all.

 

Shiro's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, it's two. There are two vampires."

 

"Shit." Keith murmured under his breath. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

 

Keith looks over at Lance, who looks panicked too. Keith doesn't really know what to make of it. Lance... Lance is worried about his loved ones, right? That's what Lance had said the other day, that he'd help Shiro and 'Kevin' (although Lance didn't know 'Kevin' was named 'Kevin' at the time) to protect his loved ones. Keith knew who Lance meant. Lance meant Keith himself. But for some reason, Keith can't shake the thought that maybe Lance has an ulterior motive.

 

"That's a possibility..." Matt murmurs while looking at the photos. "...But look at this-"

 

Matt hands the photos over to Shiro, and Keith slides over so he can see them too.

 

"They were bitten in the same way."

 

Keith looks at the two photos and realizes that Matt is right. Both were bitten in the same place, on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. The bites where messy, dried blood still around them. It didn't make sense. They looked almost exactly the same.

 

"Let me see," Lance asked, holding his hand out.

 

Keith glared at him. Keith trusted Lance, really, he did.

 

But Keith didn't trust vampires. Not with this.

 

Shiro handed the pictures over anyways. It wasn't Keith's decision.

 

Lance looked over the photos. His eyes went wide, mouth dropping into a frown. "This- the vampires who attacked these people... they were turneds."

 

Shiro's eyes went wide, and he whispered, voice shaking like a leaf in the wind,

 

"Oh no."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we figure out what turneds are. Plus, a little bit of backstory time.

"W-" Keith started to say before swallowing the words. That's right, he can't talk. Things would be so much easier if he hadn't found out Lance was a vampire.

 

Keith gritted his teeth, frustrated that he had to do this in the first place, and gestured to Shiro, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.  _ What was a turned? _

 

"This is bad. This is bad." Shiro shook his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Matt slouched back in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Shit..."

 

Keith's eyes widened. Matt was scared? Matt Holt had the strangest ability to not be affected; to take everything lightly. This must be serious.

 

"What's a turned?" Pidge asked. Keith sighed in relief, he's been wanting to ask, but didn't exactly have the voice to do that.

 

Shiro thumbed over the wrist of his silver arm. "A turned is a vampire who wasn't born one," Shiro tells Keith and Pidge.

 

"Yeah," Lance adds in. "Despite how most movies are, most vampires are born as vampires. For example, me. But there are some vampires that are "turned."

 

Shiro keeps looking at his arm. Keith frowns, wondering why. Shiro adds on, "Vampires who are turned used to be human."

 

"They don't have anyone to teach them. No one teaches them how to deal with blood-lust or where they can get blood without taking it from humans."

 

Matt finally adds in, "They don't know how to control themselves. They're wild, like animals."

 

Shiro places his hands on the table, his eyebrows tight, and mouth drawn into a thin line. The room goes quiet, and all Keith can hear is the steady thump of his own heart.

 

Finally, Shiro speaks, no hint of emotion in his voice, "I was almost turned."

 

No matter dare makes a sound. Nobody knows what to say.

 

Shiro slowly sits back, but both arms are still on the table. He looks down at his arm again, the silver one, and he thumbs over it. "I had to lose my arm to prevent it."

 

Keith's blood goes cold. If some parts of those vampire movies are even the tiniest bit correct, then Shiro must have been bitten in that arm, and he had to have it cut off to prevent being turned. Keith resists the urge to throw up.

 

He always wondered how Shiro lost that arm. Keith didn't think this would be it.

 

Keith looks at Lance. Lance looks back. Keith looks away.

 

Matt stands behind Shiro now, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. Shiro seems to calm down a bit.

 

Shiro looks back up. "If there are turneds out there, then that means there are other vampires out there. Terrible ones."

 

"With two attacks, it's two turneds," Pidge muttered under her breath. Pidge then looks up to Lance. "How many humans can a vampire turn?"

 

Lance pauses for a second, thinking, "It depends on how much venom they have. We can regenerate it, I know that, but I don't know how much venom is needed to turn someone. It could be one vampire or two."

 

"Or maybe more," Shiro says.

 

Matt nods and stays silent.

 

Shiro broke the silence. "What we need to do, is look for these turneds, and try to trace them to whoever turned them."

 

Shiro turned to Keith. "...Kevin. Kevin, you're good at spotting them. Keep a lookout. Remember, we're looking for information. No killing them until we get the information."

 

Keith crossed his arms. With a sigh, he nodded.

 

Lance looked uncomfortable.

 

Keith looked away.

 

"What about the rest of us?" Lance asked.

 

Shiro nodded. "Lance, I'm going to need as much information about turneds as possible. You're also on the inside so to speak, use that to your advantage."

 

Lance smiled, saluting. "Yes, sir. That I can do."

 

"Pidge, we're gonna need more information. I can count on you for that, right?"

 

Pidge smiled smugly, "Of course you can Shiro, who do you think I am?"

 

"I'll help Pidge when I can," Matt informed them, "I can also see if I can do any research on turneds, and I'll help, um, Kevin look for the turneds in this city."

 

Shiro nodded. "Right. Everyone needs to report to me as soon as they find out anything. Also, if you all can, try to help Kevin locate the turneds."

 

Keith watched everyone else agree. While he appreciated their help, he doubted any of the others would find the vampire before Keith, turned or not. Keith had a knack for this.

 

"Okay, so is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do."

 

Various agreements sounded across the room.

 

"Good," Shiro smiled. "Everyone's dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow, same time."

 

Everyone stood up to leave. Shiro placed his right hand, the silver one, on Keith's shoulder. Keith shucked off the arm, glad it didn't touch any of his skin. Shiro frowned, but didn't comment about it or touch Keith again.

 

"Keith," Shiro implored, voice trailing off softly at the end of his the name.

 

Keith turned around, crossed his arms, waiting for Shiro to answer.

 

"Hey, if you ever want to talk to me about," Shiro gestured around. "...anything, you can."

 

After a beat, Keith nodded. This wasn't the first time Shiro's offered that, so this wasn't just about Lance. Lance is just what made Shiro bring it up again. Keith knows he can talk to Shiro, and Shiro is kind, understanding, and sincere. Shiro would be a good person to talk to. It's just, emotions are scary to Keith. It's hard to talk about them.

 

Keith nods again and leaves. Shiro doesn't say anything else, quietly leaving too.

 

When Keith gets outside, he notices that Lance has left already. Keith sighs in relief, and pulls down the cloak hood, and lets the bandanna hang around his neck. He walks around the house to where he parked his motorcycle.

 

For once, Keith hates being quiet. Sure, Keith's a quiet person and he doesn't like to talk very much, but this was a little bit different. Keith didn't have the choice to speak or not, and Keith doesn't like that. Keith doesn't like things telling him what to do. He needs to be able to speak during the next meeting, but he also needs Lance not to recognize him.

 

Keith doesn't know what to do about Lance. Lance is his boyfriend, and Keith loves him, he really does. But Keith hates vampires. All his life, he's thought that vampires are murderers. They kill. They kill innocent people. They shouldn't exist.

 

Lance one of the most selfless people Keith knows. Vampires are the most selfish creature to exist.

 

Keith doesn't know how to match those two things together. They don't work.

 

Keith doesn't understand. Not yet.

 

Keith parks outside his destination. He gets off his motorcycle and knocks on the door, waiting. He's nervous, jittery. He needs something from Allura, and he's not sure if he can get it.

 

The door opens, and there's Allura. Keith notes that she's wearing gardening gloves, old and worn clothes, and her bleached-silver hair is pulled up into a messy looking bun. Seeing Keith, her eyes sparkle.

 

"Oh, Keith, good to see you!" She cheers, smiling wide.

 

From what she's wearing, Keith figures he interrupted her gardening. "Is this a bad time?" Keith asks.

 

Allura looks back into her house and out her backdoor towards her fenced in garden. She turns back to Keith. "I'm in the middle of something right now, but I might be able to stop for a little. What do you need?"

 

Keith unties his bandanna and holds it out to Allura. "I need you to charm this."

 

Allura is a local witch that the local hunters go to for help sometimes. Allura charmed Keith's silver cross so that way vampires wouldn't be able to smell him.

 

Allura looks over the bandanna, "What do you need the charm for?" She seems just a bit wary.

 

"I don't want vampires to recognize my voice," Keith tells her. By vampires, Keith means Lance. He wants to be able to talk, but doesn't dare to when Lance is working with them. Keith doesn't know what he'd do. Keith doesn't know what Lance would do.

 

Allura looks at the bandanna again and frowns. "That's going to take a while. Can you leave the bandanna here?"

 

Keith nods.

 

Allura nods back, taking the bandanna. "I'll have this done by tomorrow." She tells him.

 

Keith nods, starting to move towards his motorcycle. He pauses, thinking about asking Allura about the new apprentice he knows she has. Keith shakes his head, it's not that important. And, Keith isn't much for small talk.

 

Allura smiles, waving goodbye, before returning to her work.

 

Keith drives away.

  
When Keith eats dinner that night, he looks over at the couch to see Lance sitting there, watching TV. Lance isn't eating anything. This is the first time that Keith notices that Lance doesn't eat with him. Keith's eyes widening, realizing that Lance never eats with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a neighbor(who is an oc and I hope yall love her), finally get a mention of Hunk, get little more Broganes interactions, a little more backstory, a little more Klance interactions, and a whole lot more Klangst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really going to be posting klance angst after s8? Yes, yes I am.

Keith is a morning person. Sure, Keith often stays up late into the night due to work, and sure, Keith always wakes up exhausted in the morning. But something about the way the sun shines on Keith's face in the morning makes him wake up. Keith blames his insomnia, one of the worst things known to man.

 

Keith turns over in his bed, refusing to get up even if he knows he can't go back to sleep. When he turns over though, he sees a man with tan skin and faint freckles dusting over his cheeks. He looks so beautiful like this. The way the sunlight dances in through the window, and paints his brown hair golden. Asleep like this, the man holds no sadness, no anger, no pain, nothing. Just complete and utter bliss. Keith's heartaches. He loves this man.

 

Lance's face pulls together and he starts squirming. With the way Lance's eyebrows are furrowed, pinched together in the center, Keith knows he's having a nightmare. Suddenly, Lance lunges forward, mouth open wide showing off his fangs.

 

Keith pulls back so much he falls out of bed. He jumps up, eyes wide, hand instinctively going to his ankle, where he usually keeps his knife. His heart is beating fast and then beats even faster once he realizes he has no knife. No protection from the monster inside his bed. The only other thing Keith can think of to do in his panic is run. So that's what Keith does.

 

Keith runs out their bedroom, down the stairs, and outside the house into the chilly winter air.

 

One of their, Keith and Lance's neighbors, the sweet old lady with one too many cats, who actually doesn't care about Keith and Lance's relationship despite most people her age, notices Keith running. She calls out to Keith, having to do so three times before Keith notices.

 

Keith stops and looks at her. What Keith doesn't know is that he looks like a cornered animal. Keith's paler than usual (which is saying something, he's rather pale), his eyes wide and frantic.

 

"Keith!" The old lady, who Keith and Lance call Ms. Adner, called. "What's wrong dear?"

 

Keith gulps, and he walks forward to where Ms. Adner is sitting on her porch in a hanging bench. Adrenaline's still pumping through Keith's blood, and he's aching to move, to run, to fight. But when Ms. Adner pats the seat next to her, Keith sits down. He doesn't want to worry her.

 

"Oh honey, are you alright? It's rather early in the morning-” Ms. Adner looks up at the rising sun, and Keith looks too. It is rather early, the sun barely above the horizon. Keith frowns.

 

"-And you look as if you saw a ghost! And what in the world are you doing out in your pajamas?"

 

Keith looks down at the old shirt and the sweats hanging off his hips. The pants were just a size too big, having originally belonged to Lance. Keith blushed in embarrassment. He's not really one to care much about his appearance, but it's one thing to wear a plain black shirt and jeans, and there is another to go out in pajamas. Keith's just glad he didn't go out in boxers, or worse.

 

"Um..." Keith doesn't really know what to tell her. Keith ran out of the house to protect himself from the vampire in his bed. Keith resists the urge to scoff at himself. Lance loves him, Lance would never hurt him. Keith thinks.

 

Ms. Adner is still silent, waiting for Keith to speak. She's looking at him with one of the most sincere worried looks Keith has ever seen, only rivaled by Shiro. Keith frowns back, he doesn't want to worry her. Not one bit. She's so nice and sweet, there's no way she deserves that.

 

"I um, I saw a spider." Keith lies through his teeth. Keith isn't scared of spiders at all. He hasn't been in a very very long time. Not since he watched his dad die. That's when Keith learned that there are things in this world much, much scarier.

 

Ms. Adner is still frowning, just not as deep. Keith isn't sure if she believes him or not.

 

"I'm sorry dear," She says in her soft, sincere voice. "Sapphire has arachnophobia too, scares her half to death, the poor thing. I hope you learn to deal with your fear better, and that no more spiders make your house home."

 

Keith smiles back at her and dips his head. "Thank you." It's easy to smile around her, which is rare for Keith to say. "I hope the same for your cat, Sapphire."

 

"Thank you, dear. Now you should be off back home, I'm sure that nice boyfriend of yours has killed that spider already."

 

Keith chuckles. Even if there actually was a spider, Keith doubts it. Keith isn't scared of a lot, much less spiders, but Lance on the other hand? One time he refused to sleep in their bedroom for a week cause there was a spider web on the headboard of their bed.

 

"It was nice to see you, Ms. Abner," Keith tells her as he starts to leave.

 

Ms. Abner smiles and waves, sending Keith off with, "Both you boys owe me a real visit!"

 

Keith smiles back at her, waving bye. But his smile is tight, and he is stiff, tense. Keith wants to pay Ms. Abner a real visit, she's so nice and always gives them those old strawberry bonbons Keith loves. But Keith isn't sure if he wants to visit Ms. Abner with Lance.

 

It's not that Lance is dangerous. Lance wouldn't hurt a fly, much less Ms. Abner. Except, Lance is dangerous. He's a vampire. He could kill her just like that. Lance could kill Keith just like that.

 

Keith knows Lance. He knows Lance almost as well as Keith knows himself. Keith knows that Lance would never hurt anyone, especially not his loved ones. Especially not Keith. But Lance has the power to. Lance has the power to kill Keith before Keith even knows what hit him. Lance could just hug Keith like he always does, making Keith feel safe, but then Lance could lean down and bite. Keith lives with Lance, he lives with a vampire. Keith could die at any moment and he wouldn't be expecting it.

 

This morning proved it. If Keith hadn't moved back in time, Lance's fangs would've been on Keith's neck.

 

If that had happened, if Lance had bitten down...

 

A shiver runs down Keith's spine. He carefully avoids the thought of Lance biting down into Keith's shoulder, a sharp electric pain searing through him, the red, warm blood spilling out, and Lance drinking, Lance stealing the blood from Keith, draining him, and Keith growing colder and colder and colder, mind growing fuzzy, his vision growing hazy and spotting and then slipping into sleep and never waking up. Yes, Keith carefully avoids the thought. (Except he can't.)

 

Keith walks down the sidewalk towards his house. He doesn't want to go, not at all, and that's why Keith is walking as slow as possible. But Keith really doesn't know where else to go. That house and Lance is all Keith has.

 

Besides, Keith needs to change clothes.

 

When Keith goes back inside to see a drowsy Lance sitting at the table over a newspaper, a pencil in hand. Lance is doing the daily Sudoku.

 

Lance hears the door close and he turns around to see Keith staring at him.

 

Seeing Lance, seeing his face, Keith thinks about Lance's fangs, and how close they were to Keith, and what could've happened if Lance had moved a little bit closer. Just like that, Keith's heart beats fast, going a hundred miles a minute, and he goes cold.

 

Lance frowns, getting up, taking a step closer to Keith. It takes all Keith's energy to not take a step back. To take a step away from the vampire, away from danger.

 

"Are you alright?" Lance asks Keith, voice soft and sincere.

 

"Fine!" Keith snaps back, his voice coming a little too quick, and a little too loud. Keith can even hear the growl in his voice.

 

Lance steps back, and Keith nearly sighs in relief. But Lance is still here, the vampire is still here, and Keith's heart starts pounding again.

 

Before Lance can say anything back, Keith rushes upstairs. He makes sure to put on his combat boots, which Keith never wears in the house, just to make sure Keith can tuck his silver dagger between the boot and the sock of his right ankle. It's on the outside, for easy access.

 

Keith stares at his side of the dresser where he hides his hunter stuff. After a moment, Keith decides to tear through the stuff to find his silver cross necklace. He tucks it under his t-shirt so Lance doesn't see it, and hisses when the silver burns his skin.

 

When Keith goes back downstairs to see Lance still looking at his sudoku puzzle, he doesn't feel like running away. Keith's hand is itching to pull out his dagger, but that's a feeling Keith is used to and can usually deal with.

 

Lance sends Keith a weird look, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't comment on Keith's outburst earlier either.

 

Instead, the only comment Lance makes when Keith sits down to eat his strawberry jelly on toast, is to ask Keith's advice on the puzzle.

 

"Hey, do you think a nine goes here?" Lance asks, showing the puzzle to Keith.

 

Keith hums as he looks at it. He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

 

Lance sighs and goes back to the puzzle.

 

The moment is so normal, so regular for Keith, but with everything going on, it feels so, so different. The normality of everything and the itch for his dagger Keith feels when he's hunting, the combination of the two, it's jarring.

 

Keith wishes he was back in the woods watching Lance drinking from a deer.

 

\--

 

Keith is busy on his computer looking over the stuff Pidge sent him when a voice, Lance, shouts, "Boo!" grabbing his shoulders.

 

Keith twists around, tearing himself from Lance's shoulders, and punches him in the face. Lance stumbles backward, hand going up to his nose, then his eyes go wide looking at Keith. Keith's hand goes to his ankle.

 

Then it registers in Keith's mind that Lance wasn't trying to hurt him or bite him or feed on him. He was trying to scare him, just simple fun of Lance teasing Keith. Keith relaxed as well as he can when the skin around his neck is burning from silver, and a vampire is in front of him. It's only Lance though. Lance doesn't want to hurt Keith, isn't going to hurt him.

 

(At least not yet, a traitorous voice whispers in his mind.)

 

"You alright?" Keith asks Lance, and Keith doesn't know if he's sincere or not. Keith has a sort of satisfaction, some sort of feeling of safety, due to having hit a vampire. But at the same time, Keith just accidentally hit Lance.

 

"Nah," Lance says, although he's still clutching his nose and has a grimace on his face. "You're a pretty weak hit." Lance teases.

 

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me, haven't I asked you not to do that?" Keith says dryly, before adding, voice softer, "Do you need me to get you an ice pack?"

 

Lance shakes his head. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But you're usually not this jumpy. Are you alright?" With the last sentence, Lance finally pulls his hand away. He winces, then his face relaxes, mostly.

 

Keith's lips pull tight, and he locks up. Keith gulps and hopes Lance doesn't notice the nervousness in Keith. Keith swiftly nods. "I'm fine," he says, lying through his teeth.

 

"You sure?" Lance asks again, "You don't seem fine. You seem stressed out lately, is there something causing it? Something I can do to help?"

 

Get away from me. Keith thinks. Get out of my life. Stop being a vampire. Make it so my father never die by the hands of a vampire so I wouldn't be afraid of you. Keith doesn't like fear. He doesn't like it all. He likes it even less that Lance is the person that's causing this. Lance, the person who could make him laugh no matter what. Lance, the person that was always there for him. Lance, the person who made Keith not feel alone anymore. Keith wishes everything could go back to normal. Keith wishes that he could have his Lance back. But you can't turn back time.

 

Keith doesn't know how to explains everything he wants to Lance and knows that Lance cannot fix things, so he merely shakes his head.

 

Lance frowns, and he takes a step closer. "Can I at least give you a hug?"

 

Keith steps back, and he crosses his arms, pulling them tight. "No," Keith says, tight, tense, and leaving absolutely no room for argument.

 

Lance pulls back, a pain flashing over his face for a second, then disappears. Lance nods. "Okay."

 

"Is there something you need me for?" Keith asks Lance, trying to redirect the conversation.

 

"Well," Lance drawls, resting a hand on his hip. "We were supposed to go meet Hunk today at the festival they've put up last week for October and Halloween."

 

Shit. Keith hisses in his mind. Hunk's a good friend and Keith likes spending time with him, but Keith doesn't really want to spend time with Lance. Not now. Not today. Not with everything going on. Keith doesn't know how to answer.

 

Lance raises an eyebrow. "You got work or something?"

 

"Yes," Keith answers too quickly, lying through his teeth. Keith doesn't like to lie, but what else is Keith suppose to say? Being around you is uncomfortable. Because I just found out you're a vampire I'm scared you're going to kill me. I'm afraid I'm going end up acting on instinct and hurting you. Keith doubts that would go over well.

 

"Yeah, I've got work today. My, um, boss just texted me a couple of hours ago. Important meeting, I've gotta be there." Keith rushed the words out, nodding very, very seriously.

 

Lance looks at Keith. Lance crosses his arm. "Keith, don't lie to me. Something is wrong, and I need you to talk to me about it."

 

"No," Keith says before he can stop him. Backtracking, Keith says, "I- uh- I mean, nothing is wrong. I've seriously got a meeting today. That's the truth. No lies here." Keith makes an x with his arms, trying to gesture the very much lack of lies in Keith's sentence.

 

Lance doesn't look convinced. At all.

 

"Here, look I can prove it," Keith says, taking out his phone. "I'll call him and ask. Right now."

 

Lance gives him another look, still not convinced. Keith can feel the I'm waiting radiating off Lance.

 

Keith pulls his phone out of his back pocket and calls Shiro, mentally screaming the entire time. Please pick up, please pick up. Why did Keith decide to dig himself into this hole?

 

Shiro, thank god or whoever the fuck is out there, picks up.

 

"Hey, dude..." Keith says awkwardly into the phone.

 

Lance raises an eyebrow. "Did you seriously just call your boss ‘dude’?"

 

"Keith..?" Shiro answers, obviously puzzled. "Is everything alright?"

 

Keith glances over at Lance, who's now staring at him suspiciously. Keith wonders why.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine, fine. All good here." Keith tells Shiro, palms sweating, glancing over at Lance every few seconds.

 

"Are you sure?" Shiro asks, "You don't seem alright. Do you need my help?"

 

"I haven't forgotten the meeting!" Keith yells into the phone, glancing at Lance and hoping he buys this.

 

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Are you going to be able to make it here on your own or do you need me to come and get you?" Shiro asks.

 

"I'll be there in 15 minutes tops, I promise." Keith nods very serious and convincingly.

 

"Alright," answers Shiro. "Call me if anything changes. And Keith, stay safe."

 

Keith refuses the urge of the tug on his lips. It's nice to have someone he can depend on. He hasn't had that since his Dad was killed, as his mother had abandoned them much earlier, until Lance. And Keith didn't exactly trust Lance right now, considering Lance was what Keith was trying to get away from. It creates a warm feeling in Keith's heart knowing he has a bro- no, mentor-like Shiro.

 

Keith sends what he hopes is an apologetic glance to Lance. "So, the meeting just started and I'm already late so I've really, really got to go."

 

Lance doesn't look convinced, still glaring at Keith with suspicion clear in his gaze. Keith doesn't give Lance the chance to say anything though, already running out the room and through the door.

 

Keith hops on his motorcycle and drives.

 

\--

 

Keith's standing outside Shiro's house, pacing in front of the door, waiting for him. Keith glances at the door and thinks about knocking again, even though he just knocked a couple of seconds ago. Keith knocks again anyways and resumes pacing.

 

Footsteps sound behind the door, and it opens to reveal Shiro.

 

Keith sighs in relief and gives Shiro an uneasy smile.

 

"You look terrible," Shiro notes, stepping out of the way for Keith to come inside.

 

Keith ducks his head in thanks and does such.

 

Shiro closes the door.

 

"Are the others here?" Keith asks Shiro about Matt and Pidge.

 

Shiro shakes his head, "I just sent Matt after groceries. Pidge is here, but she's holed up in her room like always and won't bother us. Do you want anything to eat?"

 

Keith shakes his head, relaxing a bit at knowing the others won't overhear. Part of Keith still doesn't want to talk to Shiro about everything, much less Matt and Pidge.

 

Shiro nods. "Let's move to the living room then."

 

Keith nods, following Shiro. Shiro sits on the couch, body turned to Keith, waiting attentively and patiently.

 

Keith gulps and sits down close to Shiro, turning to him.

 

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks, wearing a kind, worried face.

 

Keith lets out a shaky breath. He doesn't really want to tell Shiro, but he knows he needs to tell someone. Shiro's reminded Keith plenty of times that bottling up your feelings are not good for you. Keith also knows Shiro would be disappointed in him if he did bottle up his feelings and didn't tell anyone, and Keith doesn't want to disappoint him. Keith doesn't like the way Shiro's disappointed face makes him feel.

 

"It's Lance," Keith says quickly, the words rushing out of his mouth. Keith turns away, not wanting to say anything else.

 

"Lance," Shiro repeats, waiting for Keith to explain.

 

Keith doesn't want to explain, doesn't want to talk about his feelings, but the words somehow make his way out of his mouth. "I'm afraid of him."

 

Keith isn't looking at Shiro, looking straight ahead instead of to the side, but he knows Shiro is looking at him with this soft, caring, worried face.

 

"Because he's a vampire?" Shiro asks tentatively.

 

Keith nods. Keith shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. "I know I shouldn't be afraid of Lance. He's sweet and kind and he wouldn't hurt a fly, and he loves me. But I can't help it! I can't help but think "what if." He's a vampire. Vampires kill humans."

 

Keith thinks back to when he's ten. He remembers seeing his Dad, bleeding out and weak. Keith remembers those red eyes staring at him, coming closer and closer. Keith remembers the cold of the wall digging into his skin, pressing closer and waiting for his inevitable death. Then the vampire falls to the ground, a silver knife having slashed through its neck. His Dad stumbles weakly to Keith, crouching down, and Dad's too cold hands wiping away Keith's tears. Keith remembers his Dad smiling at him, so happy his son is okay. Then his Dad's smile fades, and his head drops, and his breathing slows, and all the warmth and life faded from him. Keith remembers crying harder, staring at the silver knife stained in blood.

 

Keith remembers looking at his knife, that silver knife, late at night in the orphanage. He remembers missing his Dad so much Keith's body hurt, hating vampires for taking his Dad away from so much his vision would turn red, and his nails would dig so deep in his skin he'd bleed. Keith remembers how his knife used to be his mother's before she left. If Keith's mother hadn't left, Keith wouldn't be alone. And maybe, just maybe, having his mother there that night, Dad wouldn't have died. Tears spill out of Keith's eyes, and he spends the rest of the night missing the mother he's never known.

 

Keith lets out a shaky breath, holding back tears. He doesn't want to cry, not now.

 

"I don't want to be afraid of him," Keith admits. "But I can't help it. I can't even stay in the same room as him. I-" Keith doesn't know how to say next part, so he pulls the cross necklace out from under his shirt, hissing at the sting of silver.

 

"Oh, Keith..." Shiro whispers, seeing a glance of the red ring around Keith's neck.

 

"I- I'm also scared that even if he doesn't hurt me, I'm going to hurt him. I already punched him today. What if I do worse?”

 

Shiro moves forward slowly and envelops Keith in a hug. Keith hugs Shiro back gently, unsure of what to do. Sadness washes over Keith, thinking of everything, and he sobs, the tears flowing out beyond his control. Keith grips onto to Shiro, burrowing his face in Shiro’s neck.

 

“God, Shiro-” Keith chokes on a sob. ”Help me, I don’t know what to do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a good brother, and Pidge tries her best to help Keith relax but it kind of backfires. Poor Keith. Also Hunk finally shows up, if not by name.

_ “God, Shiro-” Keith chokes on a sob. ”Help me, I don’t know what to do.” _

 

Shiro hugged Keith tighter, holding him steady, strong, and warm. It reminded Keith of his Dad. Keith sobbed louder, trying to hold back his tears. Keith hated being abandoned. Alone. First his mother left, then his Dad died, and then Keith found out Lance was a vampire. The only person Keith has left is Shiro. At least Keith has Shiro.

 

He shouldn't be saying that about Lance. Lance isn't gone, he's just a vampire, and that doesn't mean anything (right?). Lance is still Lance.

 

Keith still can't help but feel alone.

 

"Who is Lance to you?" Shiro whispers softly, holding Keith tight and rubbing soothing circles on Keith's back with his left, the non-prosthetic one.

 

"He- I- we-" Keith pauses, hot tears running down his face, words stuck in his throat.

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Shiro reassured Keith.

 

Keith closed his mouth, and rested his head on Shiro, holding on to him.

 

\--

 

Lance was out of his mind. Was he angry? Absolutely. Was he worried? Even more so. Lance isn't stupid, he's noticed Keith being distant and stressed recently. Lance assumed that Keith's work has just been particularly stressful recently. Or maybe he even knew one of the people who had been attacked recently. The two people, Lance couldn't remember their names, had been shown on the news, so Keith would have found out. The police had claimed it to be an "animal" attack instead of a vampire one. Lance personally was happy for that- not the people dying but lying about why. If the public found out vampires existed, and even worse, that Lance was a vampire, he was absolutely screwed.

 

The thing is, Lance never really thought that the fact he was a vampire was ever going to be let out accidentally. Sure, there was always a possibility, but Lance never actually thought it would be possible. Like, hypothetically, there could be a blue, alien, lion-shaped ship hidden on earth was the leg of a robot that was supposed to be the most powerful weapon in the universe, but really, what was the chance of that ever happening?

 

Apparently, people finding out Lance was a vampire without Lance telling them was more likely than Lance thought. Lance is pretty sure that Keith knew Lance was a vampire.

 

That would explain Keith's weird behavior recently. Keith started to pull away the night after Lance's last feed and the night Lance met those two vampire hunters, Shiro and Kevin. But it wasn't until this morning that Keith started to really act weird. Keith looked scared, he was wild, lashing out, and he even ran out of the house. Lance knew for sure something was wrong when Keith suddenly didn't have a smell. Keith calling his "boss" cemented it. As a vampire, Lance had an increased sense of hearing. This meant that Lance heard both sides of the conversation, especially with Keith so close. Keith wasn't calling his boss, he was calling  _ Shiro _ , the vampire hunter. And Keith wasn't late for a meeting, there was no meeting.

 

Keith lied to Lance's face. Lance was pissed, but most of all hurt.

 

But what hurts the most was that Keith seemed to be afraid of Lance. Didn't Keith know Lance would never ever dare to even think of hurting him?

 

Apparently not.

 

Lance's phone beeped. It was Hunk. Right, Lance had somewhere to be.

 

Reluctantly, Lance sent Hunk a text back to tell him Keith wasn't coming with. Lance promised he'd explained when he got there.

 

Lance was angry, and he was hurt, and part of him was still worried. He needed to talk to someone.

 

\--

 

After Keith managed to calm down some, Shiro asked again.

 

"Who is Lance to you?"

 

Keith sighed, shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. "Lance is my boyfriend, we started dating a year ago, before I moved here. I love him, a lot, but I didn't know he was a vampire until just a few nights ago and..."

 

The image pops back into Keith's mind. Lance hunched over the deer, fangs buried in its neck, spots of dark red blood staining the fur. Keith remembers how Lance hissed at them, eyes as red as the blood he was drinking. Most of all, Keith remembers the fangs, and the blood dripping down from them. The proof that Lance had killed. An animal, sure, but killed nonetheless. Thinking of fangs, thinking of that night reminds Keith of that morning. Those fangs were so close to Keith, too close. Keith thinks of that night, long ago.

 

Keith shivers, then takes a deep breathe in and out. He doesn't want to break down on Shiro twice in one day. Keith isn't weak. (But he feels that way. Oh, how he feels that way.)

 

"I know what you're talking about, Keith," Shiro reassures him, resting his left hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

 

Keith relaxed and smiled up at Shiro. "Thank you."

 

Keith looked down at his feet. A beat passed. Keith murmured, resting his head in his hand."What am I supposed to do?"

 

"I..." Shiro trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm not sure. But being around someone you’re afraid of isn't a good idea."

 

"I don't want to lose Lance." Keith stared at Shiro, mouth set in determination.  _ I don't want to lose Lance any more than I feel I already have. _

 

"I know that Keith, I know that. He seems like a good kid." Shiro paused. "But you also shouldn't put yourself through the stress of being around someone you're afraid of."

 

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't do both," Keith shook his head. "God, this is so messed up."

 

"I think the only other thing you can do, Keith, is find a way how to not be afraid of Lance."

 

Keith scoffed. "And how do I do that?"

 

Shiro shook his head. "I'm not sure," Shiro gave Keith a worried frown. "You're going to have to figure that out by yourself."

 

Keith heard a phone ringing. It was from the other side of the house, so Keith couldn't hear it very well. Then the ringing stopped. After a moment, Pidge came into the living room.

 

Pidge's face broke into to smirk as soon as she saw Keith. "Hey, Kevin."

 

Keith glared at her, gulping at the reminder of that day. Of Lance being a vampire.

 

Behind Keith, Shiro shook his head. Pidge paused for a moment, confused, before saying, "Sorry, Keith, I'll stop."

 

Keith relaxed, just a little bit.

 

"I'm going to go to the Halloween festival to meet a friend of mine. Since for some ungodly reason we have only two cars, despite there being three people who can drive in this house, Shiro, will you drive me?"

 

"It's cheaper," Shiro explained. "And we usually don't need three cars. But yes, Pidge, of course I will."

 

Shiro turned to Keith. "Do you mind if I give Pidge a ride?"

 

Keith shrugged. "Sure."

 

He didn't really  _ want  _ Shiro to leave, but Keith didn't really need anything else. Keith's calmed down, Shiro's given Keith advice, Keith didn't need anything more. And Pidge had something to do.

 

Shiro didn't look convinced, but still said, "Okay, me and Pidge are about to leave, but I promise I'll be right back."

 

"You should come with us." Pidge stood, looking at Keith and Shiro.

 

"Um... to the festival?" Keith asked.

 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Shiro told him.

 

"It would be better than sitting alone," Pidge added, shrugging.

 

Keith was supposed to be at the festival with Lance. He's been wanting to go, it seemed fun. But Keith didn't want to run into Hunk and Lance. Then again, the festival was big and there would be a lot of people, so running into Hunk and Lance wouldn't be likely. Keith wouldn't want to go alone, not with so many people there and no one to talk to. But, Shiro and Pidge would be there, right?

 

"Okay, I'll go." Keith nodded, then smirked at Pidge. "I call shotgun."

 

"No fair!" Pidge yelled back. Then, Pidge smirked, a devilish glint to her eye. "You can't have shotgun if I get there first!"

 

Pidge raced off through the door. Keith growled, racing after. Shiro shook his head, chuckling.

 

\--

 

Keith shot forward, hand stretched out as far as he could reach. His fingers brushed against the handle, and he gripped his hand around it. Keith's face broke out into a smile. Keith turned around to see Pidge, having stopped running and was now glaring at him.

 

Keith smirked. "Shotgun."

 

Pidge glared harder. "How the fuck are you so fucking fast?"

 

Shiro, who had now gone out to join them, scolded Pidge. "Language."

 

"I'm 19!"

 

Keith smiled, opened the door, and slid into the leather seat of the car.

 

Pidge, no longer glaring but now smiling, slid into the back.

 

Shiro sat in the driver’s seat and turned back to Pidge. "Can you tell Matt where we are?"

 

Pidge nodded and pulled out her phone to text Matt. Pidge's phone dinged, and she relayed what Matt had responded with. "He's on his way home. Once he puts up his groceries he'll join us."

 

Shiro smiled. "Good. Tell him to call us when he gets there, and then we can find him."

 

Pidge hummed and nodded. "Just did."

 

Shiro started the car and turned on the radio. "Well, here we go."

 

\--

 

They made it to the fall festival. It was an outside thing, with a bunch of booths set up by local communities. There was also a food-stand next to a group of picnic tables, which was apparently where Pidge's friend was waiting for them. Pidge headed off in that direction, and Keith was meaning to follow, but Shiro had caught Keith.

 

Keith turned around, and Shiro's arm dropped.

 

Shiro's silver palm was held out flat. Keith stared at it. "What?"

 

"Your necklace," Shiro said firmly. "We're not at work so there's no reason for you to wear it. And, I know about your silver allergy. I don't want you hurting yourself."

 

"It's not that bad," Keith crossed his arms. "It doesn't even sting."

 

It does, but Keith's used to it.

 

Shiro was not impressed. "Keith..."

 

"Fine," Keith growled, unlatching the necklace. He refuses to wince when it burns his hand and hands it to Shiro.

 

Shiro nods, and smiles. "Thank you."

 

Anxiety started to curl up inside Keith. Keith clenched his fists, reminding himself that he was okay. There were no vampires here, Keith knew that. He was fine.

 

Shiro patted Keith on the back, trying to reassure him. However, Shiro underestimated his strength, and Keith nearly tripped.

 

Keith glared at him.

 

"Sorry." Shiro shrugged his arms, giving Keith a worried wince. Shiro's expression changed and pointed to Pidge, who was talking to her friend. Well, friends.

 

One of them was a big guy with dark skin and darker hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt, cargo pants, and a very recognizable orange headband. The other guy was quite a bit shorter than the first guy, but still quite a bit taller than Pidge, who was short as fuck. The not-as-tall guy was lanky, and wore a green cargo jacket, and had dark brown short fluffy hair. Keith would recognize that hair anywhere. It was Lance.

 

"Nope," was the only explanation Keith gave Shiro before he ducked away.

 

Keith was being a coward, he knew he was, but he'd rather run away than face Lance. God, he really was pathetic, wasn't he?

 

"Keith?" Shiro turned around to see nothing. Shiro looked over the crowd, trying to find Keith's black head of hair, only to come up with nothing.

 

"Hey, Shiro, you coming?!" Pidge called from where she was talking to her friend and Lance.

 

Shiro cursed under his breath, taking his phone to send a quick text to Keith. ' _ Are you okay? Where are you? _ '

  
Shiro glanced around one more time before he joined Pidge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SUNSHINE BOY HIMSELF, HUNK FINALLY SHOWS UP
> 
> Oh, and Keith angsts some more.

"I just- I don't understand!" Lance complained to Hunk, gesturing wildly. "Why wouldn't he just tell me the truth? Why is he scared of me? He knows I would  _ never  _ hurt him!"

 

"Dude, fear isn't rational. Trust me, I should know." Hunk reminded Lance, patting his back. "But, hey, now you know the truth. Maybe you should try to talk to him about it. Communication is key."

 

Lance glared and Hunk, before sighing. "Yeah, I guess. But talking to him is gonna be hard. What if he runs away again, what if he doesn't want to? What..." Lance paused, and gulped, his voice coming out shaky. "...What if he breaks up with me?"

 

Hunk moved closer to Lance, wrapping his arm around him. Lance leaned into Hunk. "I'm- Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure that breaking up with him, or at least taking a break, is such a bad idea. You ever heard of the flight or fight response?"

 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. Where are you going with this?"

 

"Well, there's a chance Keith might choose the "fight" response. And, since he's a vampire hunter, he could seriously hurt you. You shouldn't be in a relationship with someone who's going to hurt you."

 

Lance held his nose where Keith had hit him earlier. He had lied, Keith wasn't a pretty weak hit. He was a pretty strong hit. Keith could hurt him. And knowing Keith, Keith probably would hurt him, even if it was an accident. He already has.

 

Lance sighed again. "Yeah, yeah, I guess. But I don't want to lose him, you know? He... he really means a lot to me."

 

Lance smiled, thinking of Keith. Keith was strong, and he was brave, and while he was rough around the edges he had a pure heart. Never in a million years had Lance thought he would end up with someone like Keith, but god, now that he was here, he never wanted things to change. Keith was the one. Lance knew it. Keith was the one.

 

And Lance was about to lose him.

 

Hunk frowned. "You really do love him a lot, don't you?"

 

"I do," Lance said without hesitation. "So much."

 

"Man..." Hunk trailed off, shaking his head. "I really don't know what to tell you. If you guys had a normal relationship, then I'd say you need to talk to each other, communicate. But you guys aren't a normal relationship. I'm really worried he's gonna end up hurting you, dude. And, as I said, you shouldn't be in a relationship with someone who's going to hurt you. I dunno man... I really don't know."

 

"Ughh," Lance groaned, burrowing his head in Hunk's side. "I hate this. I hate this so much."

 

"I know dude," Hunk said, holding him tight. "I know."

 

"Hey, Hunk!" came a familiar voice.

 

Lance shifted away from Hunk, looking to see who it was. Pidge. Lance frowned, confused and wary. Was Pidge Hunk's friend? Hunk did say he had invited a friend along. Wait, if Pidge was here, did that mean the other hunters were here too? Was Keith here?

 

Lance seriously hoped he wasn't. Lance knew he needed to talk to Keith, or do something, but he really didn't want to confront him right now. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. He didn't want to even have the chance of losing Keith. Lance wishes things could go back to how they were, wishes everything was alright. For now, he'll just have to pretend they where.

 

Pidge walked up to them, smiling and waving.

 

"Hey Lance, I didn't know you'd be here. Are you one of Hunk's friends?" She asked.

 

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Hunk asks, pointing between the two.

 

"We share another mutual friend," Pidge informs Hunk.

 

"I don't know if I'd consider Shiro a friend." Lance puts a hand on his hip, correcting Pidge. "Pidge is one of the hunters I met yesterday."

 

Pidge blinks in surprise. "You're just going to tell him..?"

 

Lance shrugs. "Hunk knows I'm a vampire."

 

"I'm also a witch. Well, witch's apprentice, I'm still in training." Hunk pips up. He glances over Pidge. "Sorry, I didn't think you would be a hunter. You don't seem very, uh, athletic."

 

Pidge adjusts her glasses. "I'm not. I work with a team. I'm more of the brains, really."

 

Hunk shrugs. "That fits, I guess."

 

Lance looks around nervously. "So, um, Pidge, are any of the others here?" What Lance means is, is Keith here? He hopes not.

 

"Uh, yeah. Matt's coming a little later, but I did come here with Shiro and- uh, Kevin." Pidge pauses. "I thought there was going to be someone else with you guys?"

 

Lance winced. Keith, or should Lance say "Kevin" was here. Great. This was totally, absolutely, perfectly fine. Lance wasn't like, internally dying or something. Not at all.

 

"Yeah, uh, K-" Hunk started to say.

 

Lance spoke louder, cutting Hunk off. "Yeah, our friend couldn't make it! Work or something. Too bad for him right? Haha." Lance chuckled nervously, hoping Pidge would buy it.

 

Pidge narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything. "Yeah, sucks to be him."

 

Hunk looked confusingly between the two.

 

Hunk cleared his throat. The others looked at him. "So uh, Pidge?"

 

Pidge hummed in acknowledgment.

 

"You said you came with Shiro and Kevin?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Pidge looked around. Once she found them, or rather, one of them, her eyes light up. "There's Shiro! I'm not sure where Ke-" Pidge cleared her throat. " _ Kevin _ is though."

 

Lance looked where Pidge's gaze was and found Shiro. Shiro was looking around for whatever reason, probably trying to find Keith. Then Shiro looked in their direction, and Pidge waved.

 

"Hey, Shiro, you coming?" Pidge called.

 

Shiro pulled out his phone, Lance guessed it was to text Keith, then he glanced around once more before walking over.

 

"Hello, Lance, nice to see you again." Shiro smiled, holding out his right hand.

 

The hand was made of shiny, light grey metal. Lance looked at it warily, keeping his hand back.

 

Lance looked up from the hand to Shiro, suspicion in his gaze. "That hand isn't made of silver... is it?"

 

It took a beat for Shiro to realize what Lance meant, but when Shiro did, he pulled his hand back instantly. "Shit, sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just didn't think. I'm so sorry."

 

Before Lance could react to what Shiro said, Pidge burst out laughing.

 

"Uh, Pidge, are you okay?" Hunk asked.

 

Shiro just looked at her dumbly.

 

Pidge's laughter had definitely come out of nowhere. Lance didn't know how that situation could be funny, and he was a pretty funny guy. Okay so maybe Lance is biased considered his hand was almost burned, but really, how Shiro reacted wasn't funny at all. It was more... surprising. Yeah, Shiro seemed like a good guy, but he was still a hunter. And Shiro apologized. Apologized for almost hurting Lance, for hurting a vampire. And it really looked like Shiro  _ meant  _ it. Why?

 

Pidge's laughter died down. "Sorry, sorry," Pidge said, still grinning like a maniac. "It's just, Shiro  _ never  _ curses," Pidge explained to them. "He's like a dad, always telling you not to curse. He's got ‘Language,’ down to a T."

 

Lance chuckled. Okay, now it was funny. Also, apparently, almost hurting Lance was enough to make Shiro curse. Shiro really cared that much? Lance couldn't understand why.

 

\--

 

Keith was a coward. Keith was a coward, and he hated being a coward, but he couldn't help it. When Keith saw Lance, his feet had started to move out of his control, and he ran. He just ran away.

 

Again. Keith groaned, shaking his head. Why was he such a fucking coward?

 

Keith's phone vibrated in his back pocket. Taking it out, Keith found that Shiro sent a text that read ‘are you okay, where are you?’

 

Keith bit his lip, how was he supposed to respond to this?

 

‘ _ Fine _ .’ Keith texted back, happy that with text Shiro wouldn't be able to hear the obvious lie.  _ ‘I'll meet up with you back at the car later _ .’ Keith added, avoiding the question. The last thing Keith wanted was for Shiro to come to Keith with  _ Lance  _ in tow.

 

Keith couldn't face Lance right now. Keith doesn't know if he could ever face Lance.

 

Maybe one day, he will.

 

Keith walked around. Some of the festival stuff looked really cool. Keith saw a dart board, and he was almost tempted to show off the skills he's learned from throwing his dagger, but the people gathering around that booth made Keith a little nervous. He didn't like being around crowds.

 

So Keith walked farther. Without Shiro or even Pidge, Keith couldn't bring himself to go to any festival or anything. Loneliness stirred in Keith's gut. He hated that feeling, he hated that feeling so so much. Keith pushed it down. It didn't go away.

 

Loneliness is something Keith felt a lot. He's dealt with it since Dad died. Lance helped it go away, and so did Shiro, and Pidge, and Matt, and Hunk.

 

Now it's slowly creeping back in. Keith hated it so much.

 

A weird smell crept up Keith's nose. Keith sniffed. A hot wave of panic flared in Keith's chest, and it spread through him.

  
Keith recognized that smell.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds one of the turneds, and it turns out they have history. Matt also shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys for being late to update!

Keith's fingers twitched. He hated that smell, he hated it so much. It was the smell of violence, and pain, and death. It was a vampire. Keith was sure of it.

 

Keith clenched his fists. He had to find information. That's what his goal was right now. Information.  _ Not killing _ . Not taking a little bit of evil away from the world.

 

Keith stopped, thinking of Lance. Keith shook his head, this wasn't the time. Lance was an exception. Lance was harmless.

 

(Right? Then why did he smell like that? Why did he smell like death? How had Keith not recognized it sooner?)

 

_ Again, Keith _ . He shook the thoughts from his head.  _ Now you're distracted. Focus. You need information, and information only _ .

 

Well, if they're a turned at least.

 

Keith pulled up his hood in an attempt to hide his identity while also not looking too suspicious. The festival was a public place which meant he needed to avoid suspicion. Of course a vampire would show up here.

 

Keith looked around, hand twitching for his knife that was hidden in his right boot. Keith followed his nose and was led to one of the booths.

 

It was a face painting booth. Keith gawked. Seriously, a vampire was willing to do something as innocent as face painting?

 

Nonetheless, the booth stunk of vampire. It  _ reeked _ . Yeah, the vampire wasn't just visiting the booth. They were running the booth.

 

While there were a few teens and young adults Keith's age, there were mostly little kids with their mothers all around it.

 

Keith sighed, pulling down his hood. He couldn't go up there looking like a killer. He'd scare the shit out of those kids, and that was not something Keith wanted. Keith only wanted to scare the shit out of that fucking vampire.

 

Of course the vampire would do something like that.

 

Keith walked towards the booth, trying to keep the anger out of his face. He didn't want to scare the little kids. He was trying to talk to the vampire. Preferably alone so Keith could get the information he wanted without scaring those little kids.

 

"Have a good day!" Called a cheery voice from behind the booth as one of the kids walked away.

 

It was a tall woman with blonde hair and a sickly sweet smile that looked around Keith's age. She looked somewhat familiar. Did Keith know her? Wait a minute, was that Nyma? She was the girl Lance dated before he started dating Keith.  

 

Keith had only met her once. She had been a new waitress at the restaurant Lance and Keith had gone to for their first date. That first date had definitely been not the best. First of all, Keith had a cold and his nose was stopped up so he couldn't smell anything, which meant he couldn't taste anything and the food tasted terrible, and Keith had just come from a hunt so he was exhausted, and to make it worse, Nyma had stirred up drama.

 

Keith had only met Lance that day at college, and frankly, the main reason he went on the date was because Keith was bored. Sure, Lance was attractive, and he seemed nice, so maybe that's why Keith didn't just turn him down, but Keith was lonely, and he had basically nothing to do that day, so for whatever reason, Keith pretty much went fuck it and agreed.

 

That first date should've been enough to never make Keith want to date Lance again. Keith's already mentioned all the ways the date had been a disaster. But at the end of it, Keith wanted to date Lance again.

 

Lance was animated, and funny. He was interesting, and he made it where Keith didn't feel forced to talk the whole time. Lance was comfortable, and that's something Keith hadn't felt around a person in a long, long time. Lance made what should've been a terrible date enjoyable.

 

Keith stopped. The reason he hadn't figured out Lance was a vampire is because he had a goddamn cold when he met him, and he had gotten used to Lance's smell by the time his nose wasn't clogged up. How had everything lined up that perfectly? Like, what the fuck, universe?

 

Keith looked back up at Nyma. He needed to focus. Get information, don't flip, don't scare the little kids.

 

Before he could walk forward, a hand grabbed Keith's arm.

 

Keith pulled away, moving to fast to notice who it was, and socked them in the face. When Keith pulled a hand away, he noticed his fist was red with blood.

 

Keith looked up at the person, ready to fight again if he had too. Ready to use his knife if he had to, though he doubted it as whoever it was was human (otherwise Keith would've recognized their smell and they wouldn't be able to sneak up on him). When Keith looked up, he found he recognized the face.

 

There stood Matt, who's hand was clutching his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't work very well. Matt's face was scrunched up, and he was obviously in pain.

 

Keith relaxed. Keith was fine, this person wasn't going to hurt them. Then Keith winced, looking at the blood dripping from Matt's hands. That's gotta hurt.

 

"Shit," Keith muttered under his breath. He had been so caught up in Nyma, in the vampire, he ended up hurting Matt.

 

Keith thought about how he had punched Lance in the face just earlier that day because he had been so caught up in his fear that he acted without thinking. Keith had punched two people close to him in the face because he was too tense, because he couldn't control his own damn emotions. Why did anyone decide to be friends with Keith?

 

Matt chuckled weakly, his hand still holding onto his nose. The chuckles were broken by a wince halfway through. "Did you play baseball in high school or something, because if you threw that punch any harder I swear you would've hit my head off."

 

What did playing baseball have to do with punching?

 

"Shit, Matt, I'm sorry," Keith told Matt, looking around frantically for anything to stop the bleeding of Matt's nose.

 

"I'll be fine," Matt said, gesturing as if he was waving it off, "It's not broken, I think, so just gotta wait until it stops bleeding."

 

Matt looked up. Then his face went wide and bright, pointing to something. "Hey, I know that girl, let's go ask her for help!"

 

Keith followed Matt's finger. Keith gulped, Matt was pointing directly at Nyma. She was a vampire, worse, she was a  _ turned _ . Or at least, that's what Keith expected. That first date with Lance was the only time he met her, although Keith hadn't been around her enough to get used to Nyma's smell, and as far as Keith remembers, there had been nothing alarming about Nyma's smell, so she had probably been human. The thing with turneds is that they can't control themselves, they're animals. Matt had said that himself. Now Matt was wanting to go over to her?

 

Keith sighed, Matt probably didn't know. Keith's noticed over the years that he has a stronger sense of smell than most people. Plus, most people didn't even think vampires existed, so if they didn't know what they were looking for they couldn't tell the difference, right? Okay, yes, Matt did know vampires existed, so he probably knew what a vampire smelled like, so he might know Nyma was a vampire. But that didn't say Matt knew she was a turned. Keith, Lance, and Nyma had originally lived in a different town. A little after Keith and Lance got together, Nyma moved, apparently to the same town Keith and Lance moved too later. Matt could've met Nyma after she was turned. Turneds and regular vampires don't smell different.

 

Before Keith could say something to Matt about the terrible idea, Matt had waved and called out.

 

"Hey, Nyma!" Matt cheered, the hand not holding his nose waving wildly in the air.

 

Nyma noticed, waving back, before continuing to slather makeup over a child's face.

 

Keith cursed under his breath. Did Matt want to get himself killed? Keith was about to pull Matt closer so he could tell him what's up, but then Matt raced off towards Nyma.

 

Keith glared at Matt and followed. Why did he have to make this so difficult?

 

Matt made his way up to Nyma and the booth. "Hey Nyma, do you have a napkin or something?" He said in what Keith thought was a way too cheery voice for someone who was bleeding right in front of a fucking vampire.

 

Keith sighed, Matt didn't know that. That meant it was up to Keith to both a) keep Matt safe, and b) to make sure the kids where safe and didn't end up traumatized. Watching a vampire attack someone when you're just a little kid is not a fun experience.

 

Keith should know.

 

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He wished he had his cross necklace. He always wore it when he was hunting so vampires couldn't smell him. If the vampire couldn't smell Keith, then Keith had a much greater chance of sneaking up on the vampire. Keith hated it, hated how vulnerable it made him feel. Keith gritted his teeth. At least he was around a bunch of people, so the vampire would have a harder time pinpointing Keith.

 

That's when Keith noticed they way Nyma was responding. Or rather, wasn't responding.

 

Keith watched Nyma carefully. Nyma was eyeing Matt's nose, or more specifically, the blood running from Matt's nose. Nyma licked her lips. She looked like she was about to pounce. Keith had to intervene.

 

Keith stepped forward, a little bit in front of Matt, and crossed his arms. "So, do you?" Keith pressed Nyma, who hadn't responded yet.

 

Nyma blinked, breaking out of her trance, and smiled to Matt. "Of course! Just one second!"

 

Nyma bent down, grabbed a box of tissues, not napkins but they would still work, and handed them to Matt.

 

Matt smiled as he took them. "Thanks, Nyma!"

 

Matt removed his hand from his nose so he could take the tissues. Once he's grabbed them, he holds them up to his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

 

"So," Nyma smiled, turning to Keith. There was a sharpness to her grin and an iciness to her gaze. "Are you dating Matt now or something?"

 

Keith blanched, so taken aback that he dropped his arms. After a moment, Keith schooled his expression back into a scowl, crossing his arms.

 

"No," Keith responds, the words short and clipped.

 

Matt laughs and smiles, "Come on Nyma, you know I'm dating Shiro."

 

Nyma smiles, sickeningly sweet, "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot."

 

Nyma turns back to Keith, with the same sickeningly sweet smile. Keith swears he can almost see fangs even though he knows vampires can retract them, and there's no reason for Nyma to have them out right now. That is, unless she wants to intimidate Keith. Keith doesn't want to admit it's sort of working.

 

"You still dating Lance?" Nyma asks.

 

"Lance?" Matt turns to Keith, obviously confused.

 

_ Shit _ . Shit shit shit shit shit. Why do things like this have to happen to him?

 

"Wait a minute," Matt starts, "You were dating Lance? Like, Lance Lance? Va-" Matt pauses, and glances at Nyma, "That Lance?"

 

Keith groans, burying his face in his hands. He doesn't answer. He doesn't want to.

 

"You know Lance?" Nyma asks Matt. "Lance McClain, tall and slim, blue eyes, brown hair, tan skin? Bit of a flirt?"

 

Matt glances at Keith again. Keith screams internally. Matt knows. Fuck this shit, why him?

 

Matt nods cautiously, eyes still on Keith as he nods. "Yeah," Matt answers Nyma. "You're dating him?" He asks Keith.

 

"Don't you have faces to paint?" Keith asks Nyma, looking around and coming up with an excuse on the spot. "We don't want to take up any more of your time," Keith tells Nyma, then walks off before either Matt or Nyma can say anything.

 

Matt catches up quickly, sending Nyma a wave of goodbye.

 

"You're dating Lance?" Matt asks Keith again.

 

He's going to keep asking that until he gets an answer, isn't he? Keith sighs and says, "Don't remind me."

  
Matt blinks at the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt talk some more, Lance chills with Pidge and Shiro, and Keith gets a tarot reading.

"Okay, okay but dude, how? Why? When?" Matt asks Keith, the questions coming rapid fire. "It just doesn't make sense for you of all people to date Lance, a vampire."

 

Keith groans, and pinches the bridge of his nose. He turns around to Matt and growls, "I don't want to talk about it."

 

Matt puts up his hands, a symbol of peace. "Sorry dude, I won't ask again."

 

"Thank you," Keith murmurs as he turns around, back to well, Keith didn't really know.

 

Keith had really just wanted to get away from Nyma, even though what he's supposed to be doing now is getting information from Nyma. Keith sighs, he should probably tell Matt what's going on.

 

Before Keith can do that though, Matt starts to talk. Keith shrugs. He doesn't really like talking anyway.

 

"So, where's the gang?" Matt paused, then looked at Keith, "Why aren't you with them?"

 

Keith sighed and shook his head. "Pidge's friends are Lance, yes,  _ that _ Lance, and another guy named Hunk. I didn't wanna talk to Lance, so I left."

 

Matt nodded, and they walked forward aimlessly. Matt opened his mouth, and started to talk again, "If you can't stand Lance, then why are you dating him?"

 

Keith groaned, frustrated at the constant Lance questions, but answered anyway. "It's not that I can't stand him." Keith ran a hand through his hair. "I- I like him a lot."

 

Keith paused, thinking of Lance. Lance was annoying as hell if you'd ask Keith, but it was a very endearing kind of annoying. Lance was always loud, and always in Keith's space, always bugging Keith. But that's exactly what Keith wanted. Keith wanted the empty space to be filled with someone who made Keith smile. And when it becomes too much, Lance would always stop. He'd be there for Keith, soft and reassuring. God, Keith loved him so much.

 

"I can see that," Matt said in response to the soft smile on Keith's face. "What happened?"  

 

Keith sighed. "I found out he was a vampire."

 

"Ah." Matt nodded. "That makes sense."

 

Silence passed over them.

 

Keith should tell Matt about Nyma. Something has to be done. She's a vampire, a turned and must be stopped before something terrible happens. Keith thinks about the police report and the ‘animal’ attack. 

 

Keith turned to Matt, determined as he told him, "Nyma's a turned."

 

Matt looked at him. "How do you know that?"

 

"I met Nyma before and she was human. Now she's a vampire." Keith runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

 

Matt frowns. "Are you sure?"

 

Keith nods, looking at Matt dead in the eye. He's serious, no lack of confidence at all.

 

Matt shakes his head, murmuring to himself. "I hadn't noticed." He looks back up at Keith, his ‘serious mode’ activated. "We need to tell Shiro so we can get the information. Where is he anyway?"

 

Keith thought back to when the first came to the festival and where he saw Lance. "I last saw him and the others next to a food cart, but they might've moved since then."

 

"Right," Matt nodded. "I'll call him."

 

Matt did just that, getting his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Shiro, then looked around.

 

"There!" Matt pointed to an empty booth and started to make his way to it.

 

Keith followed. With a conversation like this, it was better if no one else was around.

 

Shiro picked up as soon as they made it to the booth.

 

"Hey, darling, have you made it to the festival yet?" Shiro asked Matt. Even though it wasn't on speaker, Keith could still hear the other side of the phone if he was close enough.

 

"I have, Takashi," Matt responded, "I'm here, but I've got news. I'm with Keith-"

 

"You found him? He's alright, right? Can you put him on speaker phone?" Shiro asked, interrupting Matt.

 

"One sec-" Matt said, and turned it on.

 

"I'm here," Keith told Shiro.

 

"Good," Shiro responded, "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," Keith grumbled, moving away from the phone some due to how loud it was.

 

There was a pause, and Keith could just hear the frown in it. Seriously Shiro? Just because he ran in the opposite direction without thinking as soon as he saw Lance didn't mean he wasn't  _ fine _ . Thankfully, Shiro didn't say anything more about it.

 

"So, about the news..." Matt steered them back onto the conversation.

 

"Right, what's going on, Matt?" Shiro asked.

 

"We found one of the turneds," Matt told him.

 

Shiro went quiet.

 

After a moment, he said. "How do you know?"

 

"Keith figured it out," Matt told Shiro.

 

"I figured, since he was with you. Keith has a knack for that." Shiro responded. "Did you get any information?"

 

"No," Matt shook his head, "But it's actually one of my co-workers at  _ Rebels Without a Cos _ , so I could probably get some from her."

 

"Good. Thanks for making sure Keith didn't attack her."

 

"Hey!" Keith growled at Shiro.

 

"Bro, you have such a trigger finger when it comes to vampires. I'm surprised you never attacked..." Matt trailed off, the tension hanging in the air.

 

Lance. That's what Matt was going to say. Lance. Keith scowled, arms growing tighter. Of course he didn't attack Lance, he  _ loves _ him.

 

_ But was it a wise decision not to? _ His mind traitorously whispers.

 

Shiro doesn't speak about what Matt said, nor does he finish the sentence, he doesn't have to. "Alright, so Matt, you're going to get information from the turned soon, correct?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"And Keith, keep on the lookout for the other turned."

 

Keith nodded. Then remembering Shiro couldn't see him, he said, "Got it."

 

"Good. So, are you guys going to join up with me and the others?"

 

Matt smiled. "Of course I am, you dork."

 

Shiro chuckled. "Keith?"

 

Keith shook his head. "I don't think so, Shiro. I'll look for the other turned and see if they're anywhere around here."

 

"...Okay," Shiro responded. "If you do want to find me, right now we're at this booth closer to the parking lots on the west side. See you soon, Matt."

 

"See you soon, Takashi." Matt smiled as he hung up.

 

Matt turned to Keith. "You sure you don't wanna go?"

 

Keith shook his head. "Lance is with him. Plus, there's work that needs to be done."

 

"You can't work all the time. Every once and awhile you gotta lighten up and have some fun. Just ignore the shit going on around you." Matt told Keith. With a soft smile and old eyes, Matt added on, "Trust me, it works."

 

Keith paused, thinking about the words. He shook his head. "I still just- I don't-"

 

Matt waved his hand. "I get it, dude. I'm not gonna force you to go. But I suggest you have fun still, even if it's not with the rest of us."

 

Keith paused, and smiled at Matt. "Thanks."

 

Matt waved as he started to walk off. "No problem."

 

\--

 

Surprisingly, Lance was having fun. Earlier that day, Keith had run away, punched Lance in the nose, then ran away again. More specifically, Keith, his boyfriend, had run away from Lance because Lance was a vampire. Oh, yeah, Lance also found out Keith was a vampire hunter.

 

Now, Lance was hanging out with Hunk and two vampire hunters, which one of them had a silver arm. And Lance also knew that Keith was here because he came here with Shiro, but he wasn't currently with them because he ran away. Again. For the third time in a single day.

 

Yeah, Lance's day hasn't exactly been the best.

 

But even though Lance was hanging out with two people who could kill him (plus Hunk) and had the nagging thought in the back of his mind that  _ Keith  _ was here too, Lance was having fun.

 

The vampire hunters, Pidge and Shiro, where actually pretty cool.

 

Pidge was pretty smart. And by pretty smart, Lance figured she was just as smart as Albert Einstein. And while Pidge wasn't very athletic, she could definitely hold her own. Those two things combined in a vampire hunter was pretty scary for Lance, a vampire, but Pidge wasn't  _ just _ that. She wasn't just scary.

 

Pidge was also sarcastic. Lance swears half the things that come out of her mouth are sarcasm. She was also a tease, and Lance found himself laughing along with her when she made fun of Shiro, Hunk, and even himself. The best thing about Pidge's humor is that it was obvious that Pidge had a line she wasn't going to cross. Despite her blunt and abrasive nature, Pidge seemed to care.

 

In the weirdest way, Pidge kinda reminded Lance of his older sister, Veronica, but like, younger than him. Even though Pidge was a vampire hunter, and could probably kill Lance if she tried, Lance felt a sort of easiness with her. Lance trusted her. It was weird.

 

And then Shiro. Shiro could definitely kill Lance. First of all, he had that arm. Second of all, he was strong, smart (though not as smart as Pidge), fast, agile, and resourceful. Shiro was the picture of the perfect athlete, and he was also a vampire hunter with a silver arm. If Pidge was scary, Shiro was absolutely petrifying.

 

But, Shiro didn't seem like a threat at all. He was very nice. He treated everyone with respect and tried his best not to hurt anyone. Lance can't even count the number of panicked looks on his face from almost touching Lance with his silver arm. Well, actually Lance could. It was three times - Shiro seemed to try extra hard to make sure he didn't hurt Lance. It was very weird and wasn't really what Lance expected. 

 

The weirdest thing, though, was that Shiro seemed so sincere. Not once did Shiro lie or hide anything. If Lance asked something, he got an answer. Shiro's face was like an open book, he showed his emotions freely and unguarded. Shiro was very kind and very sincere, and he was very sincere about being kind. Shiro, a vampire hunter, was very sincere about being kind to Lance, a vampire, and it didn't make sense. Maybe that's just how Shiro was? Maybe Shiro sincerely only wanted to bring justice to vampires who hurt and kill and murder so that Shiro could protect people. It seemed in character. Huh. Lance has met a vampire hunter who doesn't want to kill him.

 

Lance assumes that Pidge and Matt are like Shiro too. Why else would Shiro be on a team with them? What did that mean for Keith? Did that mean Keith wasn't a threat? Then why did Keith run away? Did he actually hate vampires, or was afraid of them? Hate and fear go together, so maybe it's both? What did that mean in respects to the rest of the team if Keith  _ did _ hate vampires? Were they actually a threat?

 

It didn't make sense. Lance didn't know what to believe. He hoped he was right about Shiro, and what it meant for Lance's safety, and new friends, and his relationship with Keith.

 

Hunk was right, Lance shouldn't be in a relationship with someone who could hurt him. But Lance really, really loved Keith and he didn't want to lose him.

 

God, what was the right choice?

 

\--

 

Keith carefully avoided Nyma's booth. He hated seeing her. He hated knowing there was a vampire at this festival. If he ends up near Nyma he’s scared he’s gonna flip, and honestly, he's surprised he hadn't done that when Matt was fucking bleeding in front of her. Keith stayed away from her booth because, first, they needed information. Matt was going to do that, and he could probably get that information easier than Keith could. Way easier. Matt actually had people skills.

 

Strangely enough, in avoiding Nyma's booth, Keith happened to find Allura's.

 

Allura's booth was surrounded by plants, but there was a clean, pink cloth at the center of the table that had a big stack of yellow cards set to the side of it.

 

Partially curious, and partially wanting to see if his bandana was ready, Keith walked up to the booth.

 

Allura smiled once she saw Keith. "Hello, Keith! Are you here for your bandana?"

 

Keith nodded.

 

Allura pulled it out from under a desk and handed it to Keith. "Here you go. The charm is permanent, so if you want a bandana that doesn't change your voice, I suggest buying a new one."

 

Keith nodded and took the bandana. He put it on and tried it out.

 

"Does it work?" Keith asked, then pulled back and lifted a hand to his throat, surprised at his change of voice.

 

Keith let an amused smile worm its way onto his face. "Thank you, Allura."

 

Allura smiled, waving her hand. "No problem."

 

Keith took the bandana off and stuffed it in his hoodie. He glanced at the cloth and the cards on it.

 

Allura seemed to notice and asked, "Do you want to know what these cards are for?"

 

As Keith nodded, Allura picked up her deck. "These are tarot cards. They can be used to gain insight on a current situation."

 

Keith gazed the cards. Tarot cards? He thinks he's heard of these. Keith points to the cards. "Aren't those used to predict the future?"

 

Allura smiled. "They can be. Would you like me too?"

 

Keith nodded.

 

"Okay, is there a specific situation in mind, or would you just like something in general?"

 

Keith thought to his situation with Lance.  What he wouldn't give to know how that's gonna turn out. But, a thought comes to Keith, what if it ends up bad?

 

"Uh..." Keith manages to verbalize. He doesn't really want to say what happened out loud.

 

Allura chuckled, amused. "You don't have to say the situation aloud, you know."

 

Keith furrows his eyebrows, confused. That still works? Nonetheless, Keith nods and says, "A specific situation."

 

Allura nods, and murmurs something under her breath, then hands Keith the card deck.

 

"Shuffle these, please."

 

Keith does so and lays the cards on the cloth. 

 

Allura picks the cards up, and cuts them once, twice, three times. Then she lays the cards out neatly on the cloth, face down. "Choose three cards."

 

Keith does so.

 

After the first one Allura says, "This card represents your past," and points to a pace on the cloth.

 

Keith lays the card down and chooses another one.

 

"This card represents your present." 

 

Allura directs Keith to place the card next to the first one. The third card. "This card represents your future."

 

Keith places it down.

 

"This card spread tells you the past, present, and future of a situation. Together, these cards can help you gain insight into the situation."

 

Keith nods. That makes sense. Allura turns over the first card, past. She frowns.

 

Keith looks at the card. It has a moon in the top center with a face drawn in it, two dogs barking at the face, two columns in the background along with a sea, and a lobster. The card looks very weird. It's also upside down. What's so bad about this card?

 

Allura murmurs something to herself again, and Keith strains to hear it. He can't pick anything up, even though he has sensitive hearing. She must be mouthing it.

 

Finally, she looks up and speaks. "Your past is represented by The Moon, reversed."

 

"The Moon reversed is a card of self-deception. You may have been lying to yourself to avoid an unpleasant truth. This can cause temporary relief, sure, but it can leave you more confused and worsen the situation. Your fear may have been keeping you from growing. Comfort zones may be, well, comfortable, but if stuck in them too long, you will not be able to grow. Mental issues, especially the ones causing you to have skewed perceptions of reality, may have been affecting the situation."

 

Keith took in the card and its meanings. Lying to avoid an unpleasant truth? That was very accurate. He hated the fact Lance was a vampire and tried his best to ignore it. Keith wasn't quite sure what it meant with the ‘fear is keeping you from growing.’ Sure, he was afraid (or, at least, had been) but it's not like hurting him, right? He's fine.

 

And mental issues? Keith frowned. He doesn't really think he has any. Or, at least, he hopes he doesn't.

 

"The next card," Allura speaks, moving onto it. "Represents your present."

 

Allura turns it over to reveal the card. It’s also turned upside down. Keith frowns. He hopes there's not a pattern in cards being upside down. The most notable features are the two people, one a woman, the other a man. Above them is an angel.

 

"This card is The Lovers, reversed. What it means in your present, is that you are in a shaky relationship-"

 

Keith snorted. Ain't that the truth.

 

Allura glared at Keith. "As I was saying, The Lovers reversed can represent a shaky relationship. There may be a power imbalance or a lack of communication. It may also indicate indecision."  

 

The shaky relationship was definitely accurate to Keith's situation with Lance. And indecision? Yeah... that was true, too. With Lance, Keith didn't really know what to do. He had to make a decision. he had to talk to Lance.

 

But what was he supposed to do?

 

Allura turns over the last card. "This card represents your future. This card is-"

 

It wasn't upside down for once. It had a knight holding a flag on a horse in the middle of a battleground. Keith shivered. The man's face was a skeleton. Keith knew what this card represented.

 

"-Death."

 

Before Allura could explain what it meant,  Keith's phone went off.

 

"Go ahead and answer it," Allura told Keith. "Your fortune can wait."

 

Keith glanced at the card. It almost felt like the card was staring back at him, taunting.

 

Keith answered the phone. It was Shiro.

 

"Hey Keith, we're about to leave, do you need me to drop you off somewhere?"

 

Keith bit his lip. They've been there a while, and he should go home. Maybe think about what to do next. But he really didn't want to go home, not if Lance was there.

 

Apparently, Shiro got the hint.

 

"Lance ended up going over to Hunk's house, so he's not going to be there. We're already in the car, are you going to come with us?"

 

Keith paused and took a look at the cards, and at Allura. Shiro, Matt, and Pidge are about to leave.

 

"I gotta go Allura." Keith told her and he left.

 

 

Death was still facing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's totally not a reference to the title at the end there, totally not. ;)
> 
> Also, comments are always much appreciated <3.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ends up having dinner over at Ms. Adner's house and finds the other turned. Keith has also finally made his decision regarding Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for disappearing, I just needed a break from this fic. I can't promise that I'll be back, but I can at least give y'all this chapter.

The drive to Keith's house was uneventful. Pidge tried to poke some fun at Keith for running off, but the way how Keith reacted (or, lack of reaction) made Pidge stop.    
  
Death. Keith's future was apparently death. Was he going to die? Keith had asked for insight about the situation between Lance and him. Was Lance going to die?    
  
Keith  _ seriously _ hoped not. Keith doesn't know what he'd do if Lance died.    
  
That's when Keith knew that he could never attack Lance. Or at least, never kill him. Even if he needed to. Even if Lance's death meant Keith's survival. Keith still wouldn't be able to do it.    
  
Keith would give his life for Lance. Keith hopes - no, prays - that it never comes to it.    
  
They get to Keith's house.    
  
Keith moves to get out. Everyone starts to stay goodbye.    
  
"Hey, bro, if you ever want to have a little fun, just give me a call!" Matt smiles and waves goodbye. Keith smiles and nods.    
  
"Let me know too," adds Pidge. "I could introduce you to Hunk! He's really fun, and I know you'd love his food. Way better than Shiro's cooking." She adds with a smirk.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Keith chuckles. Hunk is a better cook than Shiro, but frankly, Hunk is a better cook than all of them combined. Keith doesn't have the heart to tell Pidge he's already met Hunk, because even Hunk reminds him of Lance. More importantly, the mention of Hunk reminds Keith of what he ran away from.   
  
"Stay safe, alright?" Shiro tells him.    
  
Keith smiles back at Shiro warmly. "I'll do my best."    
  
Shiro shakes his head. "That's really the best you can promise." Shiro mutters to himself.    
  
Keith gets out of the car, and watches with a smile as they drive away. Keith turns around the face his house, and his smile falters. Then he notices his motorcycle isn't in his driveway.    
  
"What the fuck?" Keith mutters to himself, and he starts to walk around the house to look for it.    
  
God, he hopes no one stole his motorcycle.    
  
Then it hits him. Keith drove his motorcycle to Shiro and Holt's house. And he left it there. Goddamnit. Keith sighs, and he walks into the house.    
  
Its quiet. Lance really  _ isn't _ here. Keith's phone dings, and looking at the screen he finds that Lance has just texted him.    
  
_ me y hunk r gonna have a sleepover  _ _   
_ _ see ya tomorrow dude _   
  
Keith shakes his head. He and Lance have been dating for six months now, and Lance still calls him dude?    
  
Keith sighs. That's Lance for you. But the text reminds Keith of how quiet the house is without Lance. Keith's glad that Lance is gone - that the vampire is gone - but the house is quiet. Keith doesn't like it one bit. The longer he stays in this quiet, empty house, the more uncomfortable it feels. It's suffocating, and Keith can't stay here. 

 

He leaves. A walk in the fresh air with the last bit of light for today will do him good. Well, he hopes.    
  
On his walk, he sees Ms. Adner sitting on her hanging bench. Ms. Abner sees him too. She smiles and waves.    
  
Keith walks up to her with a smile. He has nothing better to do, and needs someone to cheer him up. Plus, Ms. Abner is really sweet and deserves some company.    
  
Even if it's Keith.    
  
Ms. Adner scooches over a bit on her bench, making room for Keith. Keith gladly takes it, and smiles at Ms. Adner. "How are you today?"    
  
Ms. Adner smiles and hums. "Oh, just fine dear, just fine. I'm simply enjoying the last bit of light for today."    
  
Keith nods, and he looks at the sun too. It was hanging low in the sky. It's weird how this feels, just staring at the sky with the friendly neighbor.    
  
Keith looks at Ms. Adner and finds bliss in her eyes, utter content and faith that everything will be alright. Keith looks back at the sky, and for a moment, he thinks he can feel it too.    
  
"But the better question, dear, is how are  _ you _ ?" Ms. Adner asks with a smile, turning to Keith.    
  
"How am I?" Keith blinks.    
  
Ms. Adner holds her hand up to her chest. "Why, of course. You came running out if your house this morning in your sleepwear, looking like you've seen a ghost."    
  
Oh, right. Keith forgot that happened today. The day has been so long, it feels likes it’s already been a week. Or longer.    
  
He thinks of that moment. Of running. That feeling, that  _ bliss _ ... It fades.    
  
Ms. Adner purses her lips, seeing Keith's reaction. After a moment, she exclaims, "Oh, right, silly me. You left merely on the case of a spider, if I remember correctly? Something as silly as a spider wouldn't be causing fear for you now, right?"    
  
Keith blinks. A spider? He nods, going with it. He doesn't want to tell her the truth.    
  
"That's not to say a spider isn't scary," Ms. Adner muses. "But I do not think spiders are scarcely as scary as life is, my dear."    
  
Keith holds back a bark of laughter. He definitely agrees.    
  
Ms. Adner notices Keith's smile. "Ah, see, you agree with me."    
  
Keith chuckles and nods. Ms. Adner looks up at the sky and tsks. The sun is getting lower. She turns back to Keith.   
  
"My, it's getting late. Have you ate supper yet?"    
  
Keith shakes his head. Being polite, and not wanting to intrude, he would've told her yes. But the thing about old ladies, or at least Ms. Adner, you do not lie to her. She knows.    
  
Ms. Adner grabs her cane and walks towards the door. Keith holds it open for her. Ms. Adner wacks Keith with her cane. She doesn't wack hard, and it doesn't hurt at all.    
  
"How many times have I told you I can open my own door?"    
  
Keith smiles back at her. "I like opening doors for people. Especially those as nice as you, Ms. Adner."    
  
Ms. Adner smiles back. "I suppose I'll let it slide this one time, then."    
  
She's let it slide plenty of times. When Keith steps inside, he sees four pairs of eyes. All of them cats. The cats meow, and some of them rub up against Keith and Ms. Adner.    
  
"Do you remember all my cats?" Ms. Adner asks.    
  
Keith smiles and nods. How could he forget them?    
  
"The one rubbing up against your leg is Sapphire." Sapphire has white fur and deep blue eyes, what she's named for.    
  
Keith bends down and pets a grey-brown tabby cat. "This guy here is Tiger." Tiger closed his green eyes, purring and arching into Keith's hand as he pets him.    
  
Keith smiles at the other cat sitting in front of them. "He's Mr. Darling." This cat is slowly blinking at the both of them while softly purring. Mr. Darling is a tuxedo cat with grey eyes.    
  
The fourth cat runs back into the room, having previously run out, and starts to meow his head off. Keith chuckles,"That's Soda." A tortoiseshell cat with gold eyes, also the youngest. Ms. Adner got her after Lance and Keith had moved in. Lance suggested the name, among many others, and Ms. Adner liked it.   
  
Ms. Adner smiles and nods. "Squeak is probably hiding, as usual."    
  
Keith chuckles. He's only met Squeak once. She's the oldest, and is also very shy. The one time Keith did meet her, Keith learned she was a cream siamese with blue eyes, light ones, unlike Sapphire.    
  
"Well, Soda seems hungry, so we might as well get dinner started." Ms. Adner hums as she moves into her kitchen.    
  
Keith follows suit. The kitchen is homey, like the rest of the house, and like Ms. Adner. Keith helps Ms. Adner cook when she asks. Keith is setting the table when the doorbell rings.    
  
"Oh, could you get that dear?" Ms. Adner asks Keith. "I forgot to mention, my grandson is coming over!"    
  
"Sure thing," Keith nods and set down the last fork. He moves to the door.    
  
A faint scent of something wafts into Keith's nose. It smells like vampire. Keith stiffens. The scent is faint, so Keith isn't quite sure he's smelling it right. He hopes not, for Ms. Adner's sake.    
  
Before Keith opens the door, he plasters on an uneasy smile. There's something not right, but he has to be polite. This is Ms. Adner's grandson.    
  
When Keith opens the door, the once faint scent assaults his nose. Keith was right, the smell was vampire. Keith tensed, muscles tightening up, fingers twitching for his knife. He was just about the reach for it when-    
  
"Is my Grandma here?" The guy asks Keith, almost, but not quite, glaring at him.    
  
This was Ms. Adner's grandson. Keith hissed to himself, he couldn't attack him. Not yet, not unless he needed to.    
  
"Yes." Keith grits through his teeth, holding back a snarl. "If you hurt her I swear to God-"    
  
"What are you talking about?" The grandson asks, clearly offended. "She's my Grandma, I could never hurt her."    
  
Keith bites his lip, and doesn't say anything. Keith doesn't believe him, but he's ready if anything happens. The grandson pushes past Keith and into the kitchen. 

  
Keith digs his necklace out of his pocket and quickly puts it on. He got it back from Shiro on the way home. The necklace isn't going to do much since the vampire already knows he's here, but Keith isn't taking any chances.    
  
Keith walks into the kitchen to see the grandson and Ms. Adner hugging. Ms. Adner smiles at Keith, and lets go of her grandson. She gestures to Keith, and the grandson looks at Keith. The smile on the vampires face drops.    
  
"Rolo, this is my neighbor, Keith. Keith, this is my grandson, Rolo."    
  
Rolo gives Keith a false smile and holds out his hand.    
  
"Nice to meet you." He says.    
  
With a hiss, Keith grabs his hand back and squeezes just a little too hard. Rolo winces. Keith smirks. Rolo glares.    
  
Ms. Adner frowns. "I hope you two boys get along."    
  
Keith frowns and turns away from Rolo. He doesn't want to make Ms. Adner upset. But he also doesn't want Rolo to hurt her. It doesn't really make sense. Ms. Adner is human, but Rolo is a vampire. Vampires are usually born vampires, unless they're a turned.    
  
Keith's eyes widened. If Rolo was a turned, this got a little more serious, and a little more ‘can't-kill-Rolo’-ish.    
  
But Keith wasn't sure whether or not Rolo was a turned, and before he did anything else he had to figure that out. How exactly? Keith wasn't sure.    
  
"Yes, mam." Rolo told Ms. Adner.    
  
Keith reluctantly nodded. He had to keep a low profile. Keith couldn't let Rolo figure out Keith was a vampire hunter. Keith had to get information, and he couldn't let Ms. Adner get upset. Or worse, hurt.    
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Adner," Keith told her, hanging his head in apology and mock-defeat.    
  
Ms. Adner waved her hand. "It's alright, as long you two behave."    
  
"I'll make sure to do that." Keith told her, sneaking a glance at Rolo.    
  
They moved into the kitchen.    
  
Rolo had tried to pet the cats sitting around their bowl eating food, but none of them liked it. Soda, Sapphire, and Tiger only hissed. But Mr. Darling, who was one of the nicest cats Keith's met, clawed at Rolo.    
  
"That's strange," Ms. Adner said aloud. "The cats always seemed to like you."    
  
Rolo moved away from the cats, and merely shrugged and frowned at his grandma.    
  
That really was strange. Keith remembers when he and Lance first came inside Ms. Adner's house and met her cats. The cats did not like Lance at first at all. They weren't that warm to Keith either, which was expected, not many animals were. But, Lance was such a kind person and animals are supposed to know that, but the cats  _ hated _ him. That's the only other time Keith has ever seen Mr. Darling swat at someone. Apparently, it was a vampire thing.    
  
And, if these cats are just now reacting to Rolo this way, then that definitely pointed towards Rolo being a turned.   
  
When they sat down for dinner, Keith tried to pull the chair out for Ms. Adner, but Rolo beat him too it. Keith frowned, but shrugged, and sat in his chair.    
  
The food was already on the table. It all looked very good, and man can Keith say he's been looking forward to this. Keith is usually the one who cooks out of he and Lance, and to be honest, Keith isn't that fond of his own cooking. This will be a nice change, even if a vampire is also at the table.    
  
After Keith fills his plate, Ms. Adner glances at him. "Aren't you going to eat some garlic bread?" She asks while handing one to him.    
  
Keith shakes his head politely. "No thank you, Ms. Adner, I'm allergic to garlic."    
  
Ms. Adner quickly takes the toast back. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear, I forgot."    
  
"It's alright, you didn't know."    
  
"Oh well," Ms. Adner muses, then turns to Rolo and hands him the piece of bread. "More for me and Rolo, then."    
  
Rolo looks warily at the garlic bread. "Uh, no thanks. Last time I ate garlic I had a bad reaction. Guess it's a new allergy."    
  
Ms. Adner frowns, then shrugs, taking a bite of the toast.    
  
New allergy? Lance is allergic to garlic, too, and now that Keith is thinking about it, all vampires are allergic to garlic. If it's a  _ new _ allergy for Rolo, that's more evidence that he's a turned.   
  
Keith eats, listening to Rolo and Ms. Adner talk. Occasionally they ask Keith questions. Keith answers, but makes sure its nothing too personal, especially with Rolo here.   
  
Keith thinks about what to ask Rolo. He needs to figure out a place where he can find Rolo. But what is he supposed to say?    
  
"Where do you work?" Rolo asks Keith.    
  
That'll work.    
  
"I work in an auto repair shop." Keith responds, not giving much detail. “What about you?"    
  
Rolo seems surprised at the question. It's the first one Keith has asked. Ms. Adner seems happy that that they're making conversation.    
  
"I'm a waiter at  _ Rebel Without a Cos _ ." Rolo responds.    
  
Keith's eyes widen. That's perfect. Nyma, the other turned, works there, and so does Matt. Matt can get the information from both of them.    
  
"You ever been there?" Rolo asks.    
  
Keith nods.  _ Rebel Without a Cos _ is a mostly meat restaurant, which is perfect for Keith. He's not too big on vegetables. Plus, Matt works there, too.    
  
The rest of dinner goes pretty smoothly. Rolo doesn't really eat much, claiming he's not that hungry. Keith guesses that makes sense, he knows that since Rolo is a turned, he's just fed recently.    
  
The fact Rolo has just fed sends shivers down Keith's spine. Rolo is a murderer. A vampire.    


Keith is in a room with a vampire.    
  
The image of the vampire standing over him, and standing over his dad, flashes in Keith's mind and Keith can't sit still. He has to fight, or he has to run. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want his future to come.    
  
So Keith bolts, straight out the kitchen, ignoring whatever Ms. Adner says, and he runs. He runs straight home, and into his room, where he collapses on his bed.    
  
Keith pulls his knife out of his pocket and he stares at it. This was his father's knife, and it used to be his mother's. Keith stares at it. Keith curls up in his bed, knife in his hand, tears running down his face and a hole in his chest.    
  
The hole is shaped like his mother, who left before Keith could remember her. The hole is shaped like his father, who was always there for him until his life was stolen from him.    
  
The hole is shaped like Lance, who isn't gone but Keith doesn't think he can ever trust again. So Keith cries, and he misses. Oh, how he misses.    
  
He falls asleep like that.    
  
\--   
  
When Keith wakes up the next morning, it's early, but not any earlier than usual.   
  
Keith is still half asleep, and that means his memories haven't quite returned. So with a cold bed, Keith is more worried than relieved.    
  
"Lance?" Keith mutters, and he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.    
  
Keith doesn't get a response, and he frowns. Lance doesn't usually wake up earlier than him. Then he remembers and lets out a sigh of relief. Lance, the vampire, isn't here. He had a sleepover with Hunk.    
  
Keith remembers falling asleep with his knife. Keith moves his head to look for it, thankful it didn't end up stabbing him in the middle of the night, when pain sears its way up his neck.    
  
"Ow." Keith mutters and hits his hand to his neck.    
  
His hand burns, and Keith recoiled, wincing.    
  
He goddamn wore his silver necklace all damn night didn't he? Goddamnit.    
  
Keith reached back for the necklace. It still hurt, but Keith was expecting the pain this time so it didn't bother him. Keith took it off and carelessly tossed it onto his bed. Keith turned his attention back to the knife. It wasn't under or above the blankets or the pillows, so it must have fallen off.    
  
Keith got off the bed, stepped on the flat of his blade, then jumped in the air due to the sudden string. Damn knife. At least he knew where it was now.    
  
Keith picked the blade up by the handle and stuck it back in his boots, which he also forgot to take off last night. He probably won't need it but... you never know.    
  
After Keith got ready for today (which included putting on burn medicine because he's a fucking idiot who forgot to take off his silver necklace last night even though he's fucking allergic to silver) he went downstairs to make himself breakfast.    
  
What he didn't expect was Ms. Adner sitting outside.    
  
Confused, Keith let her inside. "Are you alright, Ms. Adner?" Keith asked her with a worried frown.    
  
"I think a better question, my dear, is are you alright?" Ms. Adner asked Keith once again. "Now, will you let me in so I can cook you breakfast?"    
  
Blinking in surprise, Keith moved out of the way to let her in. Ms. Adner immediately went to the kitchen.    
  
"Why are you doing this?" Keith asked her.    
  
Ms. Adner turned around, her expression a mixture between determination and exasperation.    
  
"You are not alright. First, you run from your house from something that's  _ not _ a spider - honey that's the oldest excuse in the book -  and then you run from my house. You need someone right now." Ms. Adner stares straight into Keith's soul.    
  
Keith doesn't really know what to say to that. What do you say to that? Sure, Ms. Adner probably wants what's really going on, but Keith can't tell her that. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that her grandson is a vampire, and even if he did, she'll never believe it.    
  
"...Why do you care?" Is the only thing Keith can manage to say.    
  
Ms. Adner rolls her eyes. "You're my grandson. Maybe not by blood, or even by law, but you're my grandson nonetheless."   
  
Keith stops. Ms. Adner really thinks of him that way? Keith doesn't know what to think.    
  
"Now, what's wrong?" Ms. Adner asks as she starts to make breakfast.    
  
"Uh..." Is the only thing Keith can say.    
  
Occasionally, Ms. Adner needs help finding stuff for cooking, but Keith points it out to her. It's the only way Keith is allowed to help, whenever he tried to help Ms. Adner cook she swatted his hand away.    
  
"That's not an answer, dear." In a softer voice, Ms. Adner adds. "Please talk to me, Keith."    
  
At this Keith crosses his arms, defensive to avoid telling her the truth she wouldn't even believe. "I'm already talking to Shiro."    
  
He doesn't want to tell Ms. Adner anything. Keith is being stupid. He gets too afraid, even though he knows he can handle himself, and he bolts without thinking. Keith doesn't want to tell Ms. Adner about the coward he is.    
  
Ms. Adner doesn't seem entirely convinced, but she asks anyways. "And what did he say?"    
  
Keith crosses his arm as he thinks. What Shiro said isn't that obvious about what exactly is the problem. He can say it. He should.   
  
"You shouldn't be around someone you're afraid off." Keith spits the quote out.    
  
It feels weird to say out loud. Keith doesn't really ‘do’ personal. Opening up to Shiro was hard enough. But at the same time, they weren't even his words.    
  
Another weird thing is that when Keith is saying this out loud, it sounds like the most obvious thing in the world. Back with Shiro, the words felt empty, because there was no way Keith was going to leave Lance behind. 

  
"He's right, you know." Ms. Adner hums out after a moment. "If someone scares you, it's usually for a good reason. And you shouldn't be around someone you're afraid of. Too much fear worms its way inside your head, and makes it where you can't think straight," Ms. Adner's face breaks out in a wry smile. "Well, I guess in your case, ‘clear’ would be a better word."    
  
Despites everything, Keith finds himself breaking into a smile.    
  
"So, you think I should cut these people out of my life?"    
  
"Dear, when you're as old as me you learn a lot of things," Ms. Adner hums. "And what I can tell you, is that I  _ know _ you should cut these people out of your life."    
  
Ms. Adner pauses and lets out a dry laugh. "Even if it's my grandson you barely even know."    
  
Ms. Adner pauses again, and in a lower, softer voice, she adds, "Even if it's your Lance."    
  
The words catch Keith off guard. She... figured it out? How?   
  
Ms. Adner shakes her head. "Especially Lance. I know what it's like to fall in love with someone, you know." She pauses, and the nostalgic, warm tone if her voice drops into something troubling. "And I know what it's like to fall in love with someone who isn't right for you. It hurts. It poisons your soul."    
  
Ms. Adner turns around from where she's cooking to face Keith, and she wears a worn, tired smile. "Sometimes, just because a person is good, may not mean they are good for you. Take my advice, and get Lance out of your life. Don't wait as long as I did."    
  
The words sink in. Ms. Adner… she was married once? Keith nearly hits himself over the head, of course she was married, she had a grandson. But it sounds like Ms. Adner was married to someone who wasn't good for her. Her situation sounded similar to Keith's. Well, probably without the boyfriend being a vampire thing. Rolo was obviously a turned, he wasn't born a vampire.    
  
Ms. Adner... was she right? Keith lets the words sink in.    
  
_ ‘You shouldn't be around someone you're afraid of _ ’ is plain as day, and Keith can't deny how true the words are. And  _ ‘sometimes, just because a person is good, may not mean they are good for you _ ’ is true too. All of it is true. All of it is right.    
  
Does this fit right in this situation? In a sort of situation like this - one that's never happened to anyone else before?    
  
As Keith eats breakfast with Ms. Adner, he realizes something.    
  
He loves Lance, and part of him always will, but he isn't happy with him anymore. Later, when Lance returns home with an uneasy smile on his face, Keith knows what he needs to do. It hurts. It hurts so much, but it also feels right.    
  
It feels like the end of a conflict, and the start of a new beginning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith breaks up with Lance.

After Ms. Adner leaves, Keith makes sure to text both Matt and Shiro about Rolo. Keith doesn't know how he feels about it. Ms. Adner's presence has helped Keith remember Rolo and what he needed to do, but part of didn't want to do it.    
  
Don't get Keith wrong. Rolo's a vampire. He's a murderer. Keith still remembers watching the supposed “coyote" attacks on the news. Keith would recognize a vampire attack anywhere. Those were no coyote attacks.    
  
And worse. Rolo is a turned. He doesn't know how to control himself. He's a wild animal. He needs to be taken down. Keith just doesn't want to hurt Ms. Adner.    
  
Keith sighs. He doesn't want Ms. Adner to be hurt, but this needs to be done. He just hopes Ms. Adner doesn't find out Keith's the one responsible.    
  
Matt texts back.    
  
_ wow u found that out pretty quick lol _ _   
_ _ but thx for the info!!! _ _   
_ _ this gives us a lead too _ _   
_ _ both nyma and rolo work at rebel w/o a cos _ _   
_ _ thats gotta mean something _ _   
_ _ ill let pidge know right away _   
  
Keith responds simply with   
  
_ K _   
  
Shiro texts back, too.    
  
_ Good job Keith! And thank you! _ _   
_ _ Are you doing better today? _   
  
Keith bites his lip as he stares down at his phone.  __ Is he doing better? He kinda thinks he is. He knows what he needs to do know. He needs to break up with Lance. And he's going to.    
  
The rest that comes from knowing what he is going to do, that comes from finally making a decision, well, it feels really nice. It feels better. Keith thinks he's better. Just a little.    
  
But he still hurts. He's letting go of Lance. He's letting go of the love of his life. Keith isn't as confused, but he still hurts. He's still sad. But it's a kind of sad Keith thinks he can handle. 

 

It’s weird. Keith doesn't think he's ever felt like this before. Keith doesn't think he's ever been the one to make the choose to let go.    
  
Everyone else left without Keith having any choice in it. It’s... nice to finally have that choice.    
  
Keith texts Shiro back.    
  
_ Yeah actually i am _   
  
There's a knock on the door. Keith sets his phone down, and goes over it. Keith opens the door. Lance walks in, wearing an uneasy smile.    
  
It’s weird. Keith still feels anxious. Lance's scent, which Keith still recognizes as a vampire, floods into Keith's nose to the point he has to resist the urge to grimace. Just knowing Lance is a vampire and having his presence around him lights up the adrenaline in Keith. He still has the urge to run.    
  
But not as much. Knowing what he’s going to do, Keith knows that he's not going to be stuck with a vampire. This will be over soon. Change is coming. Keith can do this.    
  
"We need to talk." Keith says.    
  
Lance lets out a big sigh too. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to be the one to say that."    
  
Something about that sentence bugs Keith. We need to talk usually means breaking up, at least, that's what it says in movies, and Keith doesn't really want Lance to break up with him.    
  
Or, Keith supposes, a part of himself still doesn't want to break up with Lance. Keith still loves Lance, and he doesn't want to lose him, even though he knows this is the best decision. And Keith wants it to be his choose to leave. It’s never been his choice before. He just wants to have this.    
  
"Soo..." Lance leans back ‘cooly’ on the door. He miscalculates by half a foot and ends up hitting his head on the door.    
  
"Ow." Lance mutters, rubbing his head.    
  
Keith can't help it, he snorts. Lance glares at him, but also at the same time wears a goofy grin saying his anger is just acting. Keith smiles back, heart warming. He loves these small moments. He loves these little, mundane happy moments that Lance somehow is able to make it feel like an eternal bliss. Keith loves Lance. He loves him so much.    
  
Is breaking up with Lance really such a good idea? Look at what he's going to miss.    
  
"What are we going to talk about?" Lance has asked, still wearing the goofy grin but its brightness has been clouded with anxiety. It's obvious he's just putting on a show now.    
  
Keith smile falls, and so does his heart with the change in mood. "I- um..." Keith tries to stutter out, but he can't say it.    
  
He loves Lance so much. Should he break up with him? Breaking up…. it's a good thing to do with the way they've been acting around each other. Keith doesn't know. Keith can't make a decision about what he should do, so Keith can't make a decision about what he should say. He needs to just make a decision and stick with it, but for once, he can't.    
  
Lance ends up breaking the silence. "I need to talk to you too. Should we go into the living room?"    
  
Keith nods, and follows Lance there. Lance sits on the couch, his leg bouncing. It's a sign of nervousness. Keith sits down too, on the opposite edge of the couch. Keith doesn't think he could handle it if he was too close. They face each other.    
  
The room is silent.    
  
Lance breaks the silence by clearing his throat. "Um-"   
  
"Yeah?" Keith asks, and his voice is so quiet he isn't even sure if Lance would manage to hear it. Somehow, Lance does. Maybe it’s because he's-    
  
Keith doesn't let himself finish the thought.    
  
"I haven't really, um, been truly honest with you." Lance says. "You already know this now, but..." Lance trails off and looks away, scratching the back of his neck.    
  
Lance takes a deep breath, and he looks Keith in the eye, leveling with him. "...You deserve to hear this from me."    
  
Keith waits, breath caught in his throat, wondering what Lance will say next. Is it that...   
  
"I'm a vampire." Lance says, and then because he's nervous, he starts rambling. "Yeah the whole blood sucking thing and everything? I do that. I'm allergic to silver, I can't eat garlic, which sucks cause I really love the few italian meals I can eat, I gotta wear a ton of sunscreen, I can't see myself in mirrors - well, only those backed with silver - and all that jazz. I also was like, born a vampire too. My whole family is. Like, you remember me talking about Ronnie and Rachel and Luis and Marco and mi Mamá y mi Papá? All of them are vampires. So are mi abuelos too, and-"    
  
"Lance." Keith cuts him off. "You're rambling."    
  
Lance shut his mouth, and blushed in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking off into space for a second, then back to Keith. "Sorry. I'm just... Really nervous. I mean, I know you know this all already, but it's still, ya know, difficult to say..." Lance trailed off.    
  
Keith opens his mouth, then closes it. Lance knows Keith knows Lance is a vampire. Lance mentioned that before. How does Lance know?    
  
"But, I um... I also know you're a vampire hunter. I overheard you talking to Shiro on the phone because vampiric hearing and all that." Lance gestures to his ear and shrugs awkwardly.    
  
Lance looks back at Keith. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was going to tell you sooner, I swear, but I was just scared, you know? Scared of losing you. But I guess that doesn't matter now because you found out on your own, and you..."    
  
Lance chuckles dryly, laughing at the irony, no real humor in it. "You can barely stand to be around me."    
  
"That's not true!" Keith shouted before he could think.    
  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "Really? Yesterday morning when I woke up you weren't there and then came back in your fucking pjs. You punched me in the face because I startled you, then when the others came to the festival you saw me and ran away. I'm not an idiot, Keith."    
  
"I don't hate you." Keith growled out. He doesn't hate Lance, not one bit. He can't hate him. He can't hate this wonderful, perfect man in front of him.    
  
"You're a vampire hunter." Lance points out, no emotion to his voice.    
  
"I know- I just-"  _ can't stand to be around you. _   
  
Keith closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. _ I don't hate you Lance. But I'm too afraid to be around you. _   
  
Go ahead and get it over with. This is your moment, you need to do this.    
  
"You're right." Keith admitted, voice suddenly quiet though before it had been raised.    
  
Lance seems surprised, eyes widening,"I- what- wha-?"    
  
"I can't stand being around you. I think we should break up." Keith told Lance, emotionless.    
  
Lance's scowl fell into a frown. " _ What? _ "    
  
A beat.

 

" _ WHAT?! _ You literally just said you could stand to be around me and now your saying you can't?!"    
  
"Its- its-  _ Ugh, _ " Keith groaned, and ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it. "It's complicated, alright!"    
  
"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"    
  
"Can't you just accept the fact I'm trying to break up with you and get over it already?" Keith snapped.    
  
"Fine!" Lance yelled back.    
  
"Fine!"    
  
They both stayed there, glaring at each other before finally Lance stomped outside. "I'm going to go see Ms. Adner."    
  
Keith grumbled in response.    
  
Once Lance left, Keith slumped back on the couch, and groaned, rubbing his temples. That was not at all how he expected it to go. He should probably talk to Lance later. He's going to have to anyways, it's not like they're suddenly not living in the same house.    
  
And Lance knows Keith is a vampire hunter, they work together. Keith can't exactly avoid him. Goddamnit, he got his bandana charmed for nothing. 

 

Once he gets his bike back, he'll go over to Allura's.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of breakup, and a meeting. During the meeting, connections are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to say this everytime I update, but I'm not dead! I've also written a head a bit, and while I'm not actually finished, I think I have an idea of possibly how many chapters I'll have? It is subject to change, of course.

By the time Lance returns, it’s time for their meeting. Keith's not really surprised, if he was in Lance's shoes he'd wait that long to. 

When Lance's smell wafts through the doorway, Keith stiffens. He wants to run, he wants to get out of here, but he can't. Lance is Keith's only chance for a ride. He has to go with him to get to the meeting.    
  
"You're back." Keith says.    
  
"Yup." Lance responds, obviously not wanted to be part of this conversation.    
  
"It's time for the meeting."   
  
"I know." Lance hums. "I came back to get my stuff." He walks into the kitchen, away from where Keith can see him.    
  
Keith reluctantly follows him. His heart is beating fast, and he feels cold. His palms are sweaty, and his hand itches for his knife. He really, really wants to go get his necklace, even though it wouldn't help today at all. But, despite his fear, Keith follows Lance.    
  
"I left my motorcycle at the Holt's house. Can I hitch a ride with you?" Keith asks him, the words barely low enough to understand. It’s hard for Keith so say, so it all comes rushing out.    
  
Lance turns around, and Keith can tell immediately from the chill in Lance's face, he's pissed. Irritated Lance, annoyed Lance, petty Lance - those are versions of Lance Keith can deal with. That Lance usually just complains all the time. But this Lance?  _ Pissed _ Lance? He's cold as ice. Cold enough to seep all the way down to Keith's bones.    
  
"I thought you didn't want to be around me? Because I'm, ya know, a vampire?" Lance asks, like it’s the most simple thing in the world. His hands are rested on his hips.    
  
Lance is so nonchalant. If you didn't know Lance, from his pose, you'd think he's just a cool, easy-going person. But no. If you knew Lance, you'd be able to see how fucking frigid he is.    
  
Keith fucked up. Keith hurt Lance a lot. Keith fucking hates it. "I-" Keith starts to say, but closes his mouth. What can he say? Tell Lance it’s a lie? That he loves him despite the fact he's a vampire? That Keith can still stand to be around him, and earlier he was just overreacting. Everything Lance said was true.    
  
Keith does still love Lance, and he knows a part of him always will. But Keith isn't sure he can love the part of Lance that's a vampire, especially when Keith is so fucking terrified.    
  
Lance rolls his eyes. "I'll give you a ride."   
  
"You- really?" Keith is surprised, shocked.   
  
Lance shrugs. "If you change your mind about riding with a vampire, just let me know. But I don't really see any other way for you to get there, other than, I don't know, asking Ms. Adner if you can borrow her car."   
  
Lance's eyes soften, and some of that warmth comes back. "And I don't really want to drag her into all this mess."   
  
"I- thank you." Keith manages to stutter out.    
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who has to ride in a car with a vampire, or you know, have the others question why exactly you  _ did _ hitch a ride with a vampire." Lance shrugs, and the cold comes back.    
  
Keith flinches. "Shiro, and uh, Matt already know that we're um, that we were a thing..."   
  
Lance looks Keith over with an unreadable expression on his face. "What, did they figure out on their own, or did you tell them how terrible it was to have a vampire latched onto you?"   
  
"It wasn't terrible!" Keith snaps back. Living with Lance wasn't terrible, not at all. It’s just- when he found out Lance was a vampire… Keith lied again, didn't he? Why does he have to do this?   
  
"It wasn't, huh? So you didn't end up asking them how to get rid of me?"    
  
"I- I didn't ask Matt for advice." Keith says, because he doesn't know what else to say.    
  
Hurt flashes over Lance's face before it goes cold again, and he scoffs. "Figures."   
  
"I need to go get my stuff." Keith deflects, and walks out of the room before Lance can respond.   
  
He doesn't want to deal with this conversation anymore. He doesn't want to deal with the fact he hurt Lance anymore.    
  
Keith hates the fact that Lance is a vampire so much. It hurt both of them so much. It’s got Lance caught up into Keith's emotional mess. Keith asks for what feels like the hundredth time  _ why _ something like this has to happen to them. Of course, he gets no answer.    
  
When Keith finds his necklace in his room he puts it on. With the familiar weight around his neck and the slight sting, a wave of calmness washes over him and his anxiety dissipates just a little. Keith also grabs his bandana and ties it around his wrist because his black jeans are too skinny for the bandana to fit.    
  
"I'm ready." Keith tells Lance as he walks back into the kitchen.    
  
Lance gestures for Keith to follow, barely acknowledging him. Keith does follow, because he doesn't really have any other choice.    
  
Lance opens the drivers door and slides into the seat. He looks expectantly at Keith to get in the car, and after a moment's hesitation, Keith sits in the back like he never does.    
  
Lance sighs, and then they’re off. Lance turns the radio on, already set to a latino music station Keith recognizes, even if he doesn't understand the words that well. Lance doesn't hum along. He's quiet, and it’s so out of place.    
  
By the time they get to the Holts, they've been quiet the entire drive. Keith hates it. They get out, and go inside the Holts house to find Matt, Shiro, and Pidge waiting for them.    
  
Shiro and Matt see Keith and Lance entering together and share a look. They both look back and Keith meets their gaze. Shiro looks happy to see them, maybe even proud at the fact they came together. Matt looks worried though, sensing the tension between them.    
  
"I'm surprised Kevin," Pidge retorts with a bit of a smirk on her face. "You managed walked into a room next to a vampire without lunging at him."    
  
Lance's eyes flash, and he looks completely and utterly hurt. Just as quickly as it came, it leaves, and Lance scowls, crossing his arms and turning away.    
  
"Lance, I-" Keith wants to move closer, he wants to hug Lance, kiss him, assure him that what Pidge said wasn't true, because it wasn't.    
  
Keith could never kill Lance. He couldn't. Even if his life depended on it, he'd look up into Lance's beautiful face, and his love for him would rush through Keith and swallow him whole. Keith would hesitate, and it would be over. Keith loves Lance too much to ever want to see him hurt, and that's exactly what Keith wants to fix right now.    
  
But Keith can't, he can't move closer. He's stuck in this place because he's too scared to move any closer that could kill him if he could.    
  
"Save it, Keith!" Lance snaps at him. "Haven't you done enough?"    
  
Keith shuts his mouth, and takes a step back. For the millionth time Keith finds himself asking the universe  _ why _ .    
  
"Pidge." Shiro warns her, voice low and firm.  Anyone could tell he's disappointed.    
  
Pidge looks between Lance and Keith, at the chaos her words brought up. Her eyes go wide, her eyebrows pinch together, and her lips curve down in a frown. She looks so distraught, so worried. "God, Keith, Lance, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"    
  
"Shut up, Pidge!" Keith snaps at her, all the pain and hurt turning into anger.    
  
Pidge shuts her mouth real fast.    
  
Matt sends Keith a disappointed glare before he says, "Come on guys, we've got work to do."    
  
Shiro nods, and lets out a sigh. "Yes, let's focus on that." And he leads the way into the back room.    
  
The others walk into the room. Keith follows, and pulls out his knife. He doesn't really need it but... it’s nice to have near. At least Keith has protection. Just in case.    
  
Keith sits down at the table, next to Shiro and away from Lance, who is sitting in the middle between Matt and Pidge. Keith puts his knife on the table.    
  
Because he's curious, because he can't help it, Keith looks up at Lance. Lance looks back too, and scowls. Keith ducks his head and looks away.    
  
Shiro glances between Keith and Lance and frowns. "Okay, guys," Shiro says, breaking the silence. "We have a lot to discuss."    
  
Pidge smirks. "Yeah, to no one's surprise, Keith was able to find both of the turneds."    
  
Shiro smiles, and he nods. "Yes, we have been able to."    
  
"What are we going to do with them?" Lance asks.   
  
Shiro blinks. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Like, after we're done interrogating them. What are we going to do? Kill them? Sure, they don't have as strong of a control over themselves as born vampires, but they didn't choose to be like this. What’s the point of punishing them for something they didn't choose?"    
  
Keith takes in the words. He... supposes Lance is right. At least, that turneds didn't choose to be turned. But Lance also said they don't have control. They don't have control, they can't just  _ not _ hurt people. They're still a threat. They're still dangerous.    
  
Keith takes a glance at Lance.    
  
Vampires are still a threat. And Keith will not let anyone else get hurt.    
  
Keith looks at Lance again. He loves Lance and he can't hurt him, even if he should. He's weak for him.  _ Why why why _ does Lance have to be a vampire?   
  
Shiro paused, trying to respond to what Lance said. "I-"    
  
Lance waved his hands. "Don't get me wrong, the person who turned them is not a good person and deserves punishment, but not the turneds. This isn't their fault."   
  
"You're right, Lance." Shiro said. "This isn't their fault. But at the same time, they can't control themselves, and something must be done to prevent them from hurting others."    
  
Keith lets out a sigh in relief. Good, Shiro agrees with him on that.    
  
Shiro pauses for a moment. "How long can a vampire usually go between meals?"   
  
Lance frowns, seemingly unsatisfied with what Shiro says. "About a week, though turneds have a tendency to starve themselves, so about a week and a half at the least?"    
  
Shiro nods. "So we have about a week and a half to figure out what we're going to do with the turneds."    
  
Lance doesn't seem entirely convinced but sighs in acceptance. "Who are the turns?"    
  
Matt starts that conversation. "What do you guys want first, the bad news or the good news?"    
  
"Bad news." Resounds through room.    
  
Keith chose bad news because then the good news comes next. It will end with hope.    
  
Matt sighs. "Why did I even ask? This is what y'all always say."    
  
Matt's tone shifts, one of caution and a bit of uncomfortability. Matt still tries to make himself sound light, perhaps to make the best of this.    
  
"The people who are turneds have an emotional connection to some of us." Matt says, and glances at Lance for a moment.    
  
He's obviously talking about Nyma for Lance, but Keith can't help but feel connected to this too.    
  
Keith knows Nyma, although he's never liked her. She's the kind of person to start shit and Keith isn't a fan of gossip to say the least. Nyma is also his boyfriend - ex's (correcting himself makes something cold and heavy set in the pit of his stomach) - ex.  And the other one, Rolo. Sure, Keith doesn't know Rolo, but Keith does know the person he's related to. And that is what hurts. Keith doesn't want to make Ms. Adner sad.    
  
"However, there is a good side to that." Matt starts. "Both have an emotional connection to me, because they're my coworkers."    
  
"Oh!" Pidge jumps in. "So we have a place where they go regularly, and a connection between the two. There's a high chance they met the vampire who turned them at  _ Rebel Without a Cos _ ."    
  
Matt smirks. "Exactly."    
  
Shiro nods. "That is a good thing. Who exactly are the turneds?"    
  
Matt's smirk drops as he resumes a more serious complexion. "They’re Nyma and Rolo."    
  
"WHAT!?" Lance yells, as he shoots up in his seat. "Wait, wait, what? You have got to be joking?  _ Nyma _ ?!"   
  
"What, you know her?" Pidge asks.    
  
"Nyma is my ex-girlfriend..." Lance admits, rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
He pauses, then glares at Keith. "Are you  _ sure _ Nyma is a turned?"    
  
Keith glares. "I'm not jealous of your  _ past  _ relationship with Nyma."    
  
"Uh huh." Lance says, pursing his lips. "You didn't seem to like her much last time you met her."    
  
"She treated you like shit." Keith responded bluntly.    
  
"Oh, and you don't?" Lance retorted.    
  
Keith blinked, then sighed. He didn't really know how to respond to that, Lance had a point. Keith looks away.    
  
"I'm so confused." Pidge says.    
  
"Well, mullet here," Lance glares at Keith. "Is my ex-boyfriend."    
  
Keith puts a hand up to the low ponytail he has. "I don't have a mullet anymore."    
  
Part of Keith says this to distract him from the fact Lance called him his  _ ex-boyfriend _ . This was Keith's choice, wasn't it? God, Keith still misses Lance so much but this was  _ his  _ choice he needs to get over himself. But he also  _ hurt  _ Lance.   
  
"So?" Lance retorts.   
  
Pidge really doesn't look any less confused.   
  
Keith decides to answer her question this time. "We just broke up recently. We had been dating for a while."    
  
"Wait- wait- you're telling me  _ you  _ dated a  _ vampire _ ?" Pidge asks.    
  
Lance flinches, then glares at Keith.    
  
"I- um- I didn't know." Keith admits, and he stares down at his hands and fidgets with his gloves.    
  
"You didn't know? How?" Pidge asks.    
  
"Pidge, stop embarrassing Keith and Lance." Shiro warns.    
  
Pidge shuts her mouth.    
  
"Anyways, let's get back on track." Shiro says. "We found who our two turneds are. We need to do something to find them and get the information we need."    
  
"Well, we already know where we can find them. Nyma and Rolo are my coworkers. Plus, they trust me, so I could probably get them alone to get information." Matt stated.    
  
Shiro nodded. "You're right. Matt, make sure you do that."    
  
"I can go ahead and get started on seeing if I can figure out who the vampire who turned them is." Pidge mentioned.   
  
Everyone looked at her.    
  
Pidge shrugged. "Well, both of them work at Rebel Without a Cos, so it’s likely that it’s someone who went to that restaurant as a customer, or even another co-worker. Both Nyma and Rolo have fed, and like Lance said, vampires tend to feed every week to a week and a half or more. It’s also been a few days since the vampire attack. We have both a setting and a place."    
  
"Pidge is right. So, during this meeting, we have figured out who the turneds are, and we’ve decided on our next move." Shiro smiled. "I think this meeting has been very productive. Good job everyone. Matt, find and talk to Nyma and Rolo. Pidge, get started on finding out who could be the vampire who turned them. You can rely on Lance and Keith to figure out who is a vampire and who's not. I assume everyone knows what they're doing?"    
  
Everyone nods.    
  
"Alright. Because of work, we'll meet up again in a couple of days. I'll let you know when. Meeting dismissed."    
  
Keith gets up to leave, but Lance walks over to him. Lance's hands are in his pocket and he's glaring straight at Keith. The glare stings, the glare hurts. Fear rises in the back of Keith's throat, and he takes a few steps back, trying to maintain a safe distance.    
  
"What do you want, Lance?" Keith manages to say with a scowl, looking angry instead of in pain and fear.    
  
"You need a ride back home?" Is all Lance says.    
  
The words shock Keith. Lance seemed so reluctant to drive him here and now he's just straight up asking?    
  
"No." Keith says swiftly. "I, um, my motorcycle is here."    
  
He needs to get his motorcycle back. He also has stuff to do after this. And most importantly, he wants to avoid Lance.   
  
Lance shrugs. "Okay, good." And he starts to walk out of the room.    
  
"Wait." Shiro says, who is the only other person left in the room. "I need to talk to you guys."    
  
They turn around, and Keith prepares to listen.    
  


 


End file.
